Grenade
by Liz Loe
Summary: The queen of Mars has been sent on a secret mission to infiltrate an underground gorilla group trying to destroy Crystal Tokyo. Jedite just so happens to be a member of this group and it puts a snag in all of Rei's plans… 3of 4 part series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

This is the third story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

Mars couldn't believe herself but she was looking out the window in a tall tower board meeting. This kind of meeting use to fascinate her when she first became queen Mars but after years and years... And years of listening to studies how there is growth or a decline she really wonders why she needs to be at the presentation. Mars really felt like she has been a queen for so long she can barley remember her life before Crystal Tokyo.

Grenade: The 'kinda sorta' love story of Rei and Jedite

Mars missed being in the cherry shrine every day, sweeping the grounds. She missed fighting yomas, taking personal sanctification in defeat of evil. Now all the fighting she gets to do is training her command how to properly fight in battle, something that once brought so much joy but now... felt lacking. 'Mercury is so lucky,' Mars thought to herself, her attention still out the window. 'She has Zoicite back, someone who loves her even more now then he ever did in the past. Life is so much easier when you have someone with you living through it,' now Mars was never known for having a soft heart, wanting a relationship or even showing an interest in men. This was as much her downfall as it was her crowning achievement. It certainly didn't help her in her past life. Mars's lips curved into a sly smile, well those were different times, Mars doesn't expect herself to fall in love the same way she did with Jedite. Things were so much different during the Moon kingdom compared to the crystal palace on Earth. Even with the generals being revived into this lifetime, their connection can't be reproduced a second time over. That's one reason why Mars secretly fears Jedites return, she worries she won't love him like she did in her past life. It's rattled her deepest thoughts; even now looking out the window it's resurfaced and won't disappear.

"This concludes the review for this quarter. Thank you everyone and especially Queen Mars for taking time out of your busy life to be here with us. Everyone have a good day," the presenter said thanking the crowd and bowing to Mars as the speech ended. 'Finally!' Mars's exasperated mental cheers rang in her head. Trying hard not to look rushed to get out of the room. Maybe if she had some free time she might go down to the shrine in the palace and do a fire session before her next item on her agenda. Nothing cleared the mind like setting things a blaze! Practically skipping out of the meeting Mars was quickly put to a halt by Mercury's stern un-approving glare.

"Mars, try not to look so happy when your leaving a meeting about the welfare of the people on your own planet," Mercury's eyebrow raised as Mars looked over her shoulder clearly just finding out that meeting was about her planet. Mars visibly shrugged; did she find life this dull?

"Sorry, it has gotten to the point where every meeting feels like the last. I'm in a bit of a rut. Nothing I do seems to break the spell," Mars felt like she was stating common sense, she was a spit fire not a woman to be caged let alone expected to sit through meetings all her life.

"If you feel your life has gotten a little mundane. I do have a task... But it's very dangerous and I would never expect you to put yourself in such a dangerous..."

"I'll do it!" Mars said cutting off Mercury her eyes a glow, salvation! Salvation in the form of danger, which was Mars's favorite form. If Mars ever said anything mean about Mercury she officially takes it back, this angel of mercy will provide the cure for Mars's boredom. Mercury was slightly taken back by her friends quick reply but smiled all the same,

"Ok, come to my office at noon tomorrow and I will brief you on your mission. I warn you this is very unsafe, life threatening, and…" but once again Mars waved her hand not wanting to hear all the warning labels.

"Yes yes, all the things I'm craving! I will see you then!" Mars was now skipping down the hall, a feeling of joy in her fiery heart.

The two men shook hands; it felt weird, like knowing someone in a dream and meeting them in the flesh.

"So um, you still like stars?"

"Yep, you still like books?"

"Yep," replied Zoicite's previous flat emotionless face lit up slightly. So far so good. Neflight nodded, Lita's head then poked out slightly from behind a plant in the restaurant, Neflight had gone long enough acting like he didn't see her.

"Lita, we don't need babysitting," he said with a sigh. Lita popped her face out of the plants leafs,

"I'm sorry Nik it's just so fascinating! Two generals talking! Sorry, your right, I'll go, really," Lita agreed to go after noticing Neflights raised eyebrow. Zoicite looked over his shoulder to the thunderous scout shuffling out of the plant and back into the kitchen, he smiled, she was always a nice sweet kind of person, nothing on his Ami though.

"Remember when we had to spy on them?" Zoicite said shuffling a laught.

"Yeah but we were a lot better at it then she is," Nik rolled his eyes.

"I herd that!" came a muffled yell from the kitchen. Both Zoicite and Neflight flinched at Lita's voice.

Mars couldn't wait till noon, passing up and down the hall and snapping at anyone who asked her any kind of question. Mars was wondering what kind of task Mercury had in mind she said it was dangerous, which was good but was it a spy mission? Did Mars have to infiltrate a building and use her powers to blow the place up? Was it a long mission or will she be home in time for tea? Will she be doing it alone or will there be a black ops team with her. Well if there would be a team she damn well better be aloud to pick the people. Mars was rather picky about who she talks to let alone who she is willing to risk her life with. Mars's thoughts were jolted away with the sound of the large door opening up and see Mercury step out and motion Mars to come in. Mars entered Mercury's office, well one of Mercury's offices. Mercury has more offices then Serenity has pet names for Endymiond. Mars sat down and gave her full attention to her friend.

"Ok Mars like I told you yesterday this is a really dangerous mission if you want to back out now is the time," Mercury knew saying this was like feeding the fire. Mars gave Mercury a dead panned glare.

"I want to do this," Mars didn't look like she was going back, Mercury sighed.

"Ok, this is a singular mission. Sorry you will have to quit your normal life side job because this will take some time. Your going undercover as a regular citizen who just joined the Nohi group. From what my sources say its a small gorilla operation trying to gain control over Serenity. I think it's best we take them down soon," Mercury stood up from her chair and showing the groups logo. Mars was quite surprised, this was a very important mission. A group trying to take over Serenity? They had to be stopped.

"There are some limitations. Your going in as a regular citizen so at no time can you use your powers," Mars flinched at this news, "No fire, no teleporting, no communicator at all. Also it's going to be a lot of hand to hand combat things happen." Mercury gave Mars and over the glasses stern look as if to say 'we don't want things to go wrong,' Mars nodded, she had to do this right. Not like the last time she was aloud to go on a secret mission and there wasn't any witnesses left after she had made it through the building.

"At the moment they are underground. Literally. We need you to go in, get into the computer database and dig up information on the leader and main base. Once we have that information we can strike the main leader quickly. Do you have any questions?" Mercury asked off handedly. She should have everything covered.

"No, I will be ready to go by tomorrow," Mars stood up a small fire inside of her lit up. This was going to be fun.

Jedite was always a sensible man; considered opportunity from all angles and liked taking chances. Of course this time, finding himself in an underground cave surrounded by a secret society was pushing the envelope. Let alone that he was working for the group didn't help his conscious. He loved his queen as much as the next guy but a man has to make money. Oh and did they pay; quit a lot surprisingly for the rugged group of men.

"Do you need me to continue to research the main capital or start considering tactical advantages of the suburbs," Jedite asked to the commander of the group. Jedite has been asked to take command of this group several times but has declined. He certainly was smart enough for the job; he just didn't like the power. Jedite liked being the brains behind the mission other then the leader; it might be because of his childhood. So much time spent with Zoicite the brains rubs off in ways even Jedite can't wash away.

"Why would the suburbs be so important to this operation?" Asked the commander, Jedite sighed, here comes another day of explaining.

"Because suburbs surround the capital. If you take down the capital it would be easy for them to take the place again if we don't shut down certain suburbs to cripple the defenses. Did you ever play risk as a kid?" Jedite was really starting to wonder about the credibility of the place.

The unit doors suddenly opened and a few guards walked in with a bunch of new people Jedite has ever seen. Both the captain and Jedite turned to watch the new recruits. His eyes quickly fell on a lady with dark black hair standing in the middle of the group. It was rare for them to get female recruits.

"Welcome to Nohi, we hope you serve our cause with honor and righteousness. You have all gone through training and are ready for on the fieldwork. This is the go between station where you will wait for a command." The captain finished giving his little speech and most of the group nodded Rei on the other hand was already looking around. She spotted Jedite and tried her hardest not to fall over in shock. Jedite?

Jedite was apart of this group?! No way, no how. Oh, if she said any thing nice about Mercury it's officially taken back. The sheer idea of this made Rei's blood boil, oh if only she could use her powers this place would be an oven!

"Hey you don't have to stand at attention all day. He said you could go ahead and go find a bunk. Though at the rate your going, you might not be so lucky to get a place to sleep," Jedite said walking up to Rei who was the only person left standing at attention. Rei leaned back slightly not being able to take in his presence.

"Sorry it's my first time working for a secret underground society," she said instantly, why did she think that up first?

"Really? You look like a veteran. Come on, I will show you around," Jedeite said with a smile. She didn't smile back, just nodded. How long does she act nice to Jedite? A day? A few hours? Rei hopes she lasts that long because right now she wants to just punch Jedeite in the face. Damn him for existing. If only Mercury asked if she could revive Jedite Mrs would of gracefully said hell no.

Jedite was being uncommonly nice, he was always a softy to the ladies but... This one wasn't being nice back. Actually Jedite thought he just saw her scowl. His lip curled on the side, he felt like this would be a good challenge. "Over here is the captains room with all the technical gizmos. Though I guess you won't need to go in there. Across the way is where we eat and here is a good place to rest. Well I had better get back to work my name is Jedeite if you need anything. What's your name?" Jedite pointed as they walked around the underground bunker. Rei made sure to get a good clear look into the captains office, that's where she had to hack onto the computer. Jedite then stopped at a nice secluded corner with a small bunker bed and light and turned to her.

"Rei Hino and thanks," she said shortly throwing down her bag on the bed.

Jedite then taking that moment to bow out and get back to work. Clearly he would have to work slowly on this girl.

Rei now knew her target and she wasn't going to let the fact that Jedeite was there affect it in any way. Getting into that captain's office was her top priority. She spent a couple of days strategizing, she had to move fast soon she would be placed in a unit and will be taken away from the information she needed. One afternoon she acted, the Sargent locked the door and turned to walk away.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. They keep these halls way too dark," Rei collided with the Sargent in the hall bowing over and over the Sargent smiled back knowing all too well the dark halls lights didn't show you much.

"Quite alright. Don't be late for dinner," said the man waving as he left on his way down the hall. Rei smiled back turning with an evil grin holding out her hand to show the keys she just pan handed off the man. Quickly she made her way to the office and pull up the information. Rei slickly moved behind the computer and started it up; there wasn't even a password. They really thought none would sneak in here? Oh well, it sped up the process for Rei; she was going to need it.

Jadeite was just coming the other way down the hall and saw the captain's room ajar. Well that was weird; it's always locked right about now. Suddenly he saw the Sargent walking fast down the hall and rush into the room. Something going on without Jedite? Now that just wasn't aloud!

"I told you I was just waiting for the captain!" Rei said with clenched teeth as the Sargent grabbed Rei's hands pulling them behind her back. Jedite stepped in the way,

"Hey! What are you doing? She said she was waiting for the Captain," Jedite said stopping the two from leaving out the small door. The Sargent glared up at Jedite, he always hated this man that fact clearly evident by the look on his face.

"She was stealing data! This girl is a mole! She stole my key to get in here! I'm taking her to the captain for punishment," Rei struggled a little hearing this mans plans, so much for stealth. Jedite looked down at Rei, her? A mole? Never! Jedeite did the only thing he could do, Jedite punched the Sargent, and the man fell to the ground with a loud thump Rei looked down at the man and back up to Jedite with shock in her eyes.

Jedeite took this moment to act on another impulse. He stepped close to Rei who was still shocked by Jedeite's fallen comrade and kissed her. Rei pulled away quickly and slapped him hard on the cheek. Her eyes blazing but Jedite noticed it wasn't so much anger that he saw, it was something different.

"Are you crazy?!" Rei looked around the now disheveled office and was shocked Jedeite would punch out a member of his own team like that.

"Eh I didn't like him anyways. Come on, we have to hurry if we are going to make it out of here alive," Jedite said already hearing voices down the hall. They both went into action Rei following Jedites lead as she led him through the maze of tunnels.

"It's Jedite, he's gone rouge! With that new girl, quick they can't be too far," they could hear the voices echoing down the tunnels. Rei was really starting to worry. Great, just the way she wanted to go. Under ground in a dim tunnel with dim wit Jedite leading her to certain demise. Yep, she was certainly going to give Mercury an ear full when she gets out of is.

"I know a short cut," Jedeite motioned them to sneak down a side tunnel slightly smaller but still just as poorly lit. They got out stepped into the light and found themselves standing right in front of a large group of fighters.

"Um wrong shortcut," was all Jedite got out before they both turned on their heal and made a run for it now with a large mass of soldiers following behind them.

"Do you have a plan?!" Rei shouted to Jedite, he always did this!

"Ah, we don't have time for plans just run ok?" Jedite said making a screeching halt and ruining down a different tunnel. Rei, not knowing her way around the maze practically ran into the wall but was right behind him, glaring daggers, but behind him all the same. The tunnel opened up to a room with some crates Jeeps and it was rather empty, just what he needed. He ran up to the security panel and punched in a few numbers hoping they hadn't locked out his password. The machine beeped twice and started the mechanical door to open the gates providing a road for the cars to drive off on. He turned around to see Rei already in the drivers' seat of a car. Jedite hopped in just as the soldiers caught up and started shooting around the room.

"Do you know how to drive?" Jedite asked holding on for his life as Rei recklessly speed out of the room up the corridor and out of the underground bunker.

"Now is not the time! Get in the back with the gun. They will behind us soon," almost like her words were a que two Jeeps speed out of the bunker driving fast and making up time. Outside in the open sun was a desert type regain. A cactus and small bush would be found here and there but past that the terrain was open and flat. Very easy to get lost, but all Rei had to do was get away. One car held back as the other one made great effort to get up next to their car.

"Get up right next to it!" Jedeite shouted to Rei as she swiftly swerved the car to almost run into the next one, this pole-vaulted Jedite into the chasers car punching out the passenger right away. The car swerved away as the driver made despite attempts to knock Jedite off balance. But it was too late already grabbed the gun and winked at the driver. This confused the driver until Jed jumped back over to Rei who put great effort in keeping her car close by. After Jedite jumped he calculated his aim and shoot the gun, not at the driver but at the cars gas tank. The whole car exploded with a bang leaving just one other Jeep that was still hanging back.

Jedite took aim with his gun and even with the other car several yards away he shoot two bullets.

Suddenly the jeep swerved to the left, their tire had just lost all it air and majorly threw off the cars balance. The trailing Jeep lost its center of gravity to the point of flipping out of control. Jedite noticed no one else was chasing them chucked the gun over board and moved to sit proper in the passengers seat.

"Now that is how you make a get away!" Jedite said leaning back quite proud of himself.

"They let us get away. If they really wanted they would of sent out more then just two Jeeps," Rei said over her shoulder rolling her eyes at his gloating.

"Let us? Excuse me but shooting down two Jeeps at high speed isn't easy! What did he ketch you do breaking into the computer or something?! Here is an idea, next time you be the one shooting the gun and I will drive," Jedite said crossing his arms seriously pissed off. Oh this wasn't even funny, easy? Let's us go? Pfft, as if.

"Yes, your right. The Sargent caught me hacking into the computer system for information. Sorry but you just saved the wrong person." Jedite just looked at her with a blank face, he just risked his life for a mole?! Ohhhh today wasn't his day.

"Well we had better find a place to stay. It won't be for long. They will hunt us down like a squirrel after a nut," Jedite said, you could tell when he was mad when his analogies just didn't work. This is why Rei decided not to make fun of him.

"Don't worry. I know just the place," Rei said with a smirk cranking the car into a higher gear as the dust created a snake like cloud trailing behind them.

They drove for a long time, Jedeite has literally never sat in a car that long, he should of brought a board game! Right before he was about to say a well times complaint he saw the water on the horizon. The sun was settling making the water gleam like liquid gold. The car slowed down into an open parking lot right next to water. The water has a bunch of water ski-do's it looked like a marina but Rei was hopped out of the car and started walking to a big old industrial building about three stories high from what Jedeite could tell. He quickly got out of the car and ran to ketch up with her. Suddenly off in the distance Rei heard a helicopter and looked up.

"We don't have a lot of time. Hurry up," Rei walked faster and they made it into the building. She quickly rushed to a trap door on the bottom floor and pressed in a password. Once the door was open Jedeites eyes went big in surprise. This lady was pulling out gun after guns then knifes and amo!

"What the hell! Do you keep a crazy amount of arms in the floor of every old building!?" who in the hell is this person really? This amount of amo was beyond illegal. Rei had a cheeky smile,one that Jedeite would come to hate, she loaded up a hand gun and handed it up to him.

"Not always in the floor, most of the time I hide them in walls. Quick, we don't have a lot of time before their helicopter lands. I trust you know how to use one of these?" she asked handing Jed another gun and looked up to him. Jedeite rolled his eyes, woman.

They both turned hearing several cars screech to a halt outside and scrambled to grab the last of the supplies they need and slammed the trap door shut. Rei directed him to the back of the building where the stairs lead to the next level and waited. The door was blasted off its hedges and several man ran into the room. Five, ten, twenty the more they both reviewed the situation the worse it got. Rei suddenly started shooting and Jedeite jumped in a little late. This lady aim was insane, she literally hit everything she aimed at. That level of marksmanship was surprising to Jedite, where was she trained? Jed quickly jolted back to reality when cross fire nearly hit him, more men kept rushing into the building. Rei motioned for them to continue upstairs.

The shooting stopped once they made it t the second story, the people from below were strategizing their next attack moving silently checking on their fallen comrades.

"Holy crap how are we getting out of this?" Jedeite said the panic in his voice was clearly evident, well to Rei it was at least. Rei motioned for him to be quite and aimed her gun at the ground. Suddenly Rei shot at the floor and seconds later they heard several bodies drop, she could hear where they were downstairs? Not only that she knew how to angle the bullet to hit a target she couldn't see? Jedeite didn't know if he should fear for his life or be damn happy she is on his side. Suddenly they herd running for the stairs, clearly the guys downstairs realized they were sitting ducks if they kept on a level below.. There was so much more foot falls then before, clearly the numbers before have already doubled. Rei expertly moved around the second floor weaving through a complex maze of crates and fishing gear. Rei made Tito the next stair well and right beside the stairs was a control box on the wall. She ripped it off the wall rather viciously and the wires flickered still flowing with a live current. Jedeite could hear all around him a weird faint hissing but he had no clue what it was.

"Don't shoot any bullets," she told him in haste as the went up to the third story of the building. Still the same hissing was on this level as well. They could hear the troops below weaving through the well planned maze getting closer and closer. The top floor was a single hall, at the end was a large window. Rei booked it straight for the window.

"Great, three stories up and 100 chasing after us with guns. I love these odds," Jedeites sarcastic phrase fell short. Rei sent him a glare over her shoulder.

"There is a fire escape down the back of the building. I need you to get out the window and wait for me. I won't be long," her commanding words weren't to be doubted. Of course Jedeite never did well with authority...

"Why are you waiting behind? I don't care how good your aim is, power in numbers!" Jedite wanted to grab her and pull her into safety but he had an odd feeling that it would result in another slap to the face.

"I released the gas pipes in this whole building, one spark of a gun will set this whole place ablaze. I have to make sure they shoot to give us time to get away. Now go or you might get burnt," she said pushing Jed to the window. Jedeite looked at Rei like she was crazy but for once he did what he was told, opened the window and made sure to go down a flight of stairs before pausing for Rei. It didn't take long before the whole building literally shoot in a violent wave of gas setting aflame. All the windows shattered out, Jedeite covered his eyes with his arm, the heat that blasted out of the building was stronger then anything he had ever felt. After he looked up again he saw Rei running down the stairs, she didn't look like she just escaped from a burning building. They both booked it down the stairs. It was almost impossible to see anything, the waters edge had no city street lights to illumine their environment. Rei ran straight to the waterside to the ski-dos parked in the marina. Jedeite followed suit hoping on his own and started to hot wire the thing. They both jetted off, the cold dark waves were only lit by the small head light of the water craft. Jedite followed behind Rei hoping she knew where the hell she was leading him. He looked back, the old building roof caved in, the flames added another story to the building, it's wooden frame only aiding in the fires effort to engulf the whole building in a matter of hours. Well it's a good thing he isn't in there anymore, he never thought dieing in a fire to be a good way to snuff it.

 _As Jedeite walked down the marble hall he looked to his right and saw a large garden full of flowers and he scoffed._

 _"Why does everyone go in there and come out a couple? It's a dangerous place I won't go near it," he said aloud crossing his arms._

 _"Well that would require a date. Oh wait, you already love yourself enough you don't need a garden!" said Zoicite as Neflight slapped Jediteon the back with a smirk._

 _"Zoicite has you pegged!" Neflight said contributing to the bullying._

 _"Said by the man who gaulks at himself in the mirror for half the morning," Jedeite sneered back. "I wouldn't want a girl who is raptured by flowers anyways. I prefer a challenge," Jedeite almost stuck up his nose at his scoff at the idea._

 _"Well Jedeite, let the games begin," Kunzite said as they all entered into the great hall of the building._

Jedeite woke up with a jolt, his barley conscious brain didn't recognize it's surroundings. He sighed rubbing his face looking down at his bed, which consisted of four chairs all lined up, his jacket was his only bit of warmth. Large windows behind him let in morning light, then he saw a plane roll by the window. He had slept at an airport. This was not his idea of a getaway. After looking around more he saw Rei reading a news paper.

"Why an air port?" he asked still hazy. He wasn't one of those guys addicted to coffee like Zoicite but after a car chase a gun fight and blowing up a three story building some caffeine sounded rather nice. Rei didn't answer, the paper still blocking her face from his view. The building fire on the front page.

"I said why the air port," he asked again crunching the paper down to look at Rei in the eye. All he got back was a cold glare.

"We can't use transport units or teleporting, they will find us to easy. So the airport," Rei spoke in short snip-it phrases, almost like she was holding in a very violent rage, Jedeite didn't notice. She flipped her paper back up,

"But why do we have to fly somewhere?" he asked leaning in closer, suddenly he smiled, he wanted her attention and right now that newspaper was getting in the way. Rei sighed and folder up her newspaper and sat it off to the side, at least she read some of it.

"Because that's where I have a safe house. Or at least I have a friend who will let us hide out for a while." Rei still wasn't showing any emotion, if anything Jed thought she looked mad.

"Why are you taking me with you? Wouldn't we do better separated?" since he had her attention he might as well ask some serious questions.

"They expect us to go different ways, doing the unexpected gives us the edge. Anyways I have to make sure your safe for believing me, even if I was lying," this time Rei leaned back in her chair, her lip curling slightly with a smile. Jedeite perked up quite proud of himself for believing her back at camp. "Also if I keep you with me you can say I kidnaped you for intelligences on the organization," she said off handedly. Oh this perked Jedite right up he flipped his feet around so he s sitting proper in the chair.

"Kidnaped? Excuse me I don't get kidnaped. I'm too manly for that. And intelligence? As if I know anything about this group. Well other then it being controlled by some guy even the captains have never seen. Kidnapped, as if. I'm a haired man. I expected to get well paid," he said pointing at her and then to him rolling his eyes here and there at the mention of being kidnaped.

"Well if that's all the info you know I guess I can kill you now," Rei said standing up with a sigh, Jedeite went did he just talk himself into? Rei leaned down and held his chin close. "But I guess I should keep you around," Jedite tried to nod but with Rei's tight hold he just looked silly. Rei stepped back, "Get your stuff together, we are going to board the plane soon," she turned on her heel and he shuffled about looking for his jacket and gun.


	2. Chad

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

This is the third story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

They boarded the plane rather easy, shuffled to the gate and sat in their seat but something was bugging Jedeite. He kept noticing a man looking over at the pair of them; if he was trying to go unnoticed he failed. Rei gave Jedeite a look almost asking if he noticed the man too. Maybe this flight wasn't going to go so well. Everyone loaded onto the plane and sat down. Only half the seats were taken and since this was a form of travel for sightseers everyone was busy looking out the windows. Which was good for Rei and Jedeite but they both had a supission that this man wouldn't act until they were up in the air. Nothing happened until half way through the flight when the 'no seat belts' light went on and Rei got up, clearly looking for a fight. She went into the restroom and the tall weird man followed. Jedeite didn't really care much; if this man thought he could take down Rei he had another thing coming. It wasn't until neither of them had come back to their seats in a while. Actually now that Jedeite thought of it he could hear weird noises coming from the roof of the plane. He looked over to the outside and he jumped in shock. Rei wasn't in the restroom; technically he wasn't sure she would be considered still on the plane. Outside on the wing Rei's hair was violently flapping in the wind as the other man tried hard to stay on the plane.

"Why chase us down on the plane? Why not wait till we land. Are you stupid?" Rei shouted to the man, Jedite couldn't tell what she was saying but knew the attacker was getting a mouthful.

"The Nohi see an opportunity and take it!" said the man taking a jab at Rei who expertly dodged the man. Inside the plane things weren't going much better. All the tourists were marveling at the sight outside the window giving time for another man to unveil himself.

"In the name of Nohi we are taking over this plane!" the man stood up from his seat creating mass chaos inside the plane. Most people cowered in their chairs but Jedite moved to the end isle seat and sunk his head low. Further up another man in this now trio of Nohi agents stood up and went into the cock pot clearly about to take over the controls. The third man pointed his gun at people as he walked down the isle clearly in charge of crud control. Right when he walked by Jedite, Jed moved tripping the man causing him to stagger foreword and loose his gun. By the time the man stood back up Jedeite already wound up for a punch. With Jedite and a man fighting in the plane and Rei fighting with another outside it made for an odd dynamic, that was until the plane started to tilt. Rei staggered forward, the first time she had lost her balance outside in the wind. She looked inside right as Jedeite was slammed back into the seats right next to her. Rei motioned for him to go to the cockpit and take back the plane but he pointed to the man he was fighting. Rei rolled her eyes, clearly she couldn't rely on him to kill one guy and take the plane back. Right then her attacker staggers his way to him and she punched him back.

Jedeite grunted, his anger getting the best of him. He needed to get to the pilots room and this annoying guy stood in his way. The man went in for a punch and Jedite's body moved without thought blocking the punch away and using his other hand to punch the man in the gut. It was a karate move that he had never used. Actually he didn't know anything about the marital arts. The man came in again to attack and Jedeite grabbed the man's head and slammed his knee into it. The man was now totally unconscious and his own talents confused Jedite. The tourists were cheering elated that the threat was gone but Jedeite already had a new mission. He rushed as fast as he could down the hall to the cockpit and found a very freaked out pilot with a gun to his head.

"Just do as I say and no one will get hurt," the attacker said a sick sly smile on his face clearly getting more pleasure out of this then he should.

Jedite moved quickly, almost too quick coming behind the man sending his elbow down and around the attackers neck forming him back. As the man fell Jedite grabbed the gun and let the man fall to the ground.

"Jesh he was easy to take down. No worries captain, keep steady to course or whatever you guys say," Jedite said stepping back and dragging the man out of the small room. Jedeite looked out the window and still saw Rei fighting with that man outside the plane. What was she doing? Taking her time out there? Does she like being hundreds of feet above ground fighting on an airplane?

Rei was facing a weird dilemma, let the guy fall off the plane or try to just shoot him and get him back on the plane safe and sound. As much as giving him a good push would be easy she remembered all those people that must of died in the fire and Mercury's very stern request to have few casualties.

"We already know this plane is landing in Osaka! It's only a matter of time before we will find you again!" the man said panting heavy. Clearly the effort of staying on the plane for this long was getting to him. Rei sent him a cold glare, that's it! She has had enough of this man and right about when she was about to send a death punch he suddenly staggered back and flew off the plane. Rei looked up and saw Jedeite with this head poking out of the crawl space on the top of the plane. Hum, well that helped her conscious. Hey! She could blame Jedeite for all the unfortunate turn of events that she might find herself in! Hey maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Rei made her way back into the airplane and ignored the looks as they both sat back down and buckled in waiting for the plane to land.

"But I've already meet your mom," Zoicite said pouting playfully to Mercury as he sat on the large bed in Mercury's room in the palace. Mercury gave Zoicite a weird look. "Ok so it might of been the Queen from your past life but she was scary, and stern and not to mention very judgmental of my earth kingdom ways," he pulled Mercury close and played with the hem line of her long flowing dress but Mercury didn't let it distract her.

"Yes well that was then and this is now. Anyways I'm a lot closer to my mom in this life," she said moving away from Zoicite and went to brush her hair. Zoicite's eyebrow went up.

"I don't know if that's reassuring or not," Zoicite knew he would need to meet her family and hey the fact that she only has one parent is fine by him. Nothing worse then a protective father, "Ok ok, I will go and be on my best behavior," he said standing up and straightening out his suit. It's been a while since he wore the general's outfit but Serenity demanded that any general spending time in the castle had to wear it. He assumed she was just nostalgic for old times but it did feel a little outdated. Mercury promised they would get new suits when all the generals were back.

"Your 'best behavior' gets you into more harm then good. Just act natural, I'm sure she would prefer that. We are having dinner with her tomorrow after she gets home from the hospital," Mercury said trying to be playful yet reassuring... It didn't really work. Sudden Mercury communicator went off and she saw Serenity's smiling face.

"Hey Merc can you have Zoicite stop by the main audience chamber? I need his help on some things," Serenity said then going off screen. Mercury raised an eyebrow to Zoicite but he just shrugged.

"Since I've been in the palace so much she has taken to giving me little jobs here and there. Nothing serious," he said as he walked to the door and just as Mercury was about to say she didn't like this idea he stopped her.

"It's perfectly fine and really I would be going crazy if I didn't have something to do," he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left out the room.

Jedite moved his jacket from slung over one shoulder to the other. Wanted to walk she said. Wouldn't take long she said. Clearly Rei's notion of 'near by' didn't match Jedeite's. Where was this safe house? Over the river and threw the woods?! Jedeite moved his jacket over to the other shoulder again.

"Not much longer, you don't need to be complaining we haven't been walking far," Rei said noticing him flourish his jacket for the ninth time in the last five minutes.

"I'm not complaining! I just don't see why we couldn't take a car or a bus, heck even a tricycle would get us there faster," Jedeite couldn't mask the annoyance in his voice this time.

"We had to walk because there would be no trail. Nohi knew we landed and would ask all the transport merchants if they had seen us. Have you ever been trained for this sort of thing?" Rei asked knowing full well he didn't have much of a life to live to be trained. All the generals were reincarnated and with that meant a fast growing spurt, almost inhuman in its speed. Jedite looked like he was in his twenties but really he was three years old.

"Where have you been trained? I've never seen someone that can walk on an airplane wing like that and your aim is like beyond deadly," he said listing off the things Rei excelled at. Rei tried not to blush at his oddly sweet words.

"I will take that as a compliment. I have been aiming at targets since I was young. Anyways we are here now," she said stopping at a large entrance with tall shrine like pillars but the place looked very modern. Jedeite wondered what kind of friend lived such a posh life style. The walked up the long drive and Jedeite was really confused when he saw a very modern building sitting up on a hillside. The stair way wasn't to his liking though it was like a shrine entrance in this height and number of stairs. When Jedeite got to the top he wanted a drink of something strong to counter balance the pain in his body.

A tall man walked out of the building quite surprised by the sight of the two of them. Wha? Rei didn't call ahead?

"Of all people to find on my door step," he said with a smile. Jedeite didn't like this guy, didn't like this guy at all. For one thing he was good looking, a rugged looking man with long shaggy brown hair but he had it tied back making him look French and annoyingly sauvé.

"I know it's such a role reversal. How have you been Chad?" Rei asked walking quickly up to the man and giving him a hug. Jedeite unknowingly gritted his teeth, Rei doesn't hug people... so who is this guy? "Jedeite this an old friend of mine Chad. Chad this is... Well this is Jedeite," Rei said stepping back and introducing the two men. Jedeite stepped forward and shook Chad's hand making sure to keep his grip tight. Chad looked over to Rei with a raised eyebrow but Rei was obviously looking the other direction on purpose.

"Well welcome to my house. Please enjoy it as if it was your own. Be sure to stay as long as needed just don't burn it down!" Chad said jokingly and Jadeite suddenly wondered if he knew Rei was the one to light the fire over on the coast. He had no time to ask. Rei already shot him a look and they both walked into the building, Jedeite followed behind. This house was huge! The building was a palace in itself with the amount of rooms and grand sculptures.

"So... Chad what's your job that allows you to live such a nice lifestyle?" Jedeite couldn't help but ask. Hey maybe he has been in the wrong business all along.

"I manage the historic preservation and generally manage all the holy shrines on Earth. A job I take with great dedication," he said looking over to Jedeite with a smile. Jedeite's eyebrow rose. So this kid was a monk or something? He certainly didn't look like one.

"If you wouldn't mind Chad could we please be given rooms and then food sounds good," Rei said off handedly she was just so use to giving Chad orders.

"Food? Oh I want food now!" Jedeite said perking up at the sound of food.

"No Jedite you need a place to sleep first or would you prefer sleeping outside?" Rei's temper flared up he was really starting to break her resolve.

"I can sleep outside, this place is so fancy even a rich man would feel blessed sleeping outside!" Jedite fired back. Both Rei and Jedeite were fuming. Chad chose this moment to cut in.

"No worries the rooms are just down this hall to the left. Rei I'm sure you know your way around this building well enough. I will go see to it that food is being prepared," with that Chad bowed and left the two corralling counterparts. Jedeite, who already forgot about the argument wondered why Chad bowed, and why did he say Rei would know her way around. Right when he was about to ask Rei he noticed she was half way down the hall. He quickly caught up with her and right when she was about to shut her room's door she turned and looked surprised at Jedite.

"This is my room," she said flatly noticing Jedeite was about to walk in with her.

"Aren't we sharing a room," Jedeite didn't feel the sting of a slap this time but the throbbing of a punch to his left cheek.

"You have our own room! You idiot! Now if you will excuse me I would like to change before I eat," and with that Rei promptly slammed her door. Suddenly she opened the door with a glare, "and don't try to come in here again!" then another slam. Jedeite walked over to the next room down rubbing his cheek and smiling.

"So, she knows you are a Queen... Right?" Zoicite asked as they both started walking into the condo building. The marble floor and grand entrance didn't look that of a normal condo lobby.

"Of course she does! Jesh even queen Serenity's parents still live in the suburbs just a few blocks away. For our parents it's best their life remained as normal as possible," Ami said showing him over to the elevator and waited for the metal doors to open. The couple got out of the elevator and walked down the hall. Ami knocked on the door; with a short wait a tall woman who looked like she was in her late fifties opened the door. Zoicite was surprised how alike Ami looked to her mother in this life.

"Hello please do come in," the woman's hospitality put Zoicite slightly at ease but he still couldn't get over the overwriting fear of meeting his girlfriends mother. Ami tugged at his arm pulling him into the apartment. It looked rather normal, actually almost too normal the place was strictly clean and it didn't look very lived despite the longevity of the residency.

"Mother this is Zoicite. Zoicite this is Saeko Mizuno my Mother," Ami said making formal introductions. With standard royal introductions he should bow but Zoicite thought it would be right to just shake her hand.

"I must admit Ami was never one for dating as a teen so you can understand my surprise when she called me up and requested some of my time to meet you," said Saeko Mizuno smiling up to Zoicite though her grip was firm.

"Ami is an amazing woman, I'm certainly blessed to have her affections. I hear you work as one of the main doctors at Tokyo hospital. So much years in medical service speaks well of your dedication to the science," Zoicite said as Saeko directed them to sit down.

"You're certainly eloquent. I don't know much about Ami's past life but I do know its effect on her future. She tells me you were reincarnation of an earth general. Is that correct?" Saeko was never one for middling chat.

"Yes I was a general that helped regulate the European sector of the planet. I was found there when I was born in this life but moved to an orphanage in Japan as an infant," Zoicite didn't expect the questions about his past life, but then he doesn't know what to expect.

"Well what is your job now, in this life?" Saeko Mizuno kept asking questions, Zoicite didn't feel drilled but he thought it was weird Ami was sitting there with a smile on her face making no action to stop this assault of inquiries.

"I was an investigator for the Tokyo police but since I got my memories back I will take over Ami's role as royal advisor for the police force and I'm slowly integrating myself into duties given to me by the queen. Mostly I'm just taking some work away from Ami since she does so much at the palace as is," he looked over to Ami and gave her a disapproving look. No one should be forced to take on so much responsibility. True Ami could handle it but Zoictie wanted to release some of that pressure.

"Sounds like you have some high goals. Just make sure both of you make time to spend together. I know all too well about working too much," Saeko's voice trailed off and seemed distant but Zoicite didn't know why. He assumed it was because of the broken relationship that was Ami's father.

"Well we do have a past track record and not to mention a loyalty to one another and don't forget destiny. With all that and respect for each other I think we can make it work," he smiled down to Ami and as corny as it sounds Ami smiled back.

Jedeite dream...

 _Jedites foggy morning eyes awoke to something hitting his back. He tried to look around but quickly realized he was sleeping on his stomach, something he only did when he was overwhelmingly tired. Again, like the shoe hurtled out of nowhere and hit him on his shoulder before bouncing to the ground. He turned to look at the ladies shoe now quite calm on the ground beside him._

 _"Whatever it is I didn't do it," he quickly surrendered batting away a small book with his hand. The person scoffed clearly not taking his excuse, who would blame them? He certainly doesn't know where he is and the moon kingdom's palace had too many rooms for him to get the right one every time. "Really, I must of just wondered in here and fell asleep on the sofa," he said honestly getting another high heel hurtling at his face, he ducked. Who wears heels that high? Jedeite quickly looked around but couldn't find his attacker._

 _"This is a ladies chamber!" came an exasperated shout. Jedeite tried not to roll is eyes,_

 _"I can tell that from the red heels hurtling at my face. Really, how do you walk in these?" He asked finally leaning up from the sofa realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt. Well he preferred to sleep nude but it seems the shirt was the only thing missing. Clearly the girl in the room noticed too because she didn't reply all too fast._

 _"I can't have random shirtless men sleeping in here you idiot!" this time he had to put up both his arms to block the small statute hurling at his face, man, she meant business._

 _"Jesh ok ok stop! You might knock me out and really have some explaining to do! Can't you throw me something useful like my shirt," he said standing up hands on hips glaring over to the window's long curtain. A female with long dark hair stepped out and sighed._

 _"Like I know where it is! Your the one who broke into my room last night!" her voice rose and with that her temper. Jedeite jumped up quickly to dodge another flying object. Quickly surveying the room he found his shirt and did a barrel roll to get near it. To think he would need to use his combat training in a woman's bedchamber. Jumping at a vase shattering at his feet and waving with a smile at the door right before something else flew through the air he narrowly escaped as it shatter on the heavy door._

Jedeite woke up with a start, every time he sleeps now he has a weird dream about him in this recurring dream world. He never had dreams that had a theme but then again the dreams show scenes rather then tell a story. Jedeite didn't want to put too much stock in these dreams and quickly went about getting dressed and finding Rei. Rei could easily be found, well if you knew your way around the complex. Jedite wasn't so lucky and was left wondering for almost an hour, who has a right to live in a place this big? Of course Jedite quickly learned Chad wasn't the only person living here, seemed other monks walked around. At least the had the bolding head and robes. Jedeite finally wondered into the archery range. He saw Rei in a shrine robe preparing to aim at the target yards away. With a fluid movement the arrow was released and hit the target, well that explains the precession aim.

"You didn't hit the bulls eye," he said casually walking into the room like he hadn't been looking for her all morning.

"The object of kyudo isn't to hit the bulls eye it is a martial art not a strategy game," Jedite shrugged off Rei's cold morning glare. "You have been wondering around long? We will go get breakfast now," Rei turned to put away her bow and arrows. Jedeite was gritting his teeth again, this woman was infuriating and not in the normal way. She shouldn't know he is hungry, she shouldn't know he was wondering around, no one was ever able to read him that easy. Jedeite will need to be watchful around this woman. "You coming?" she asked looking over her shoulder her eyebrow raised already half way out the door. Jedeite quickly moved to follow her,

"So looks as though you have some powerful friends," Jedeite said walking next to Rei.

"Size of someone house shouldn't denote power Jedeite. Anyways this is technically a shrine not a home. Chad doesn't own the place if that's what your thinking," Rei didn't want to make fun of Jedite for this but it's just so hard not to pick on him. They winded through a trail that was so complex it wasn't a surprise Jedeite got lost. Rei's statement was proven, this was a privately run shrine with praying pillars and cemetery. Heck they even had a Japanese garden. Both arrived at the dinning hall where Chad was about to sit down.

"Perfect timing as always Rei breakfast is ready," he directed them to the traditional kotatsu style stable. Jedeite sat right next to Rei subconsciously searching the room for food.

"I herd you were on the archery range this morning. I hope it delivered some answers," Chad said with a polite smile to Rei, Jedeite just frowned. If they talk martial arts mumbo jumbo then he would rather go starving. Suddenly the food was brought in. It was a traditional breakfast of miso soup rice and a grilled fish. Rei effortlessly picked up her chopsticks and started grabbing the grilled leeks and piled them upon Jedeite plate.

"No amount of aiming at a target with answer anything about this gorilla group Chad," she leaned away from her food as Jedeite put his rice and placed it in Rei's bowl. The two arranging their meals to their wishes without giving it a second thought. Chad raised his eyebrow at this odd phenomenon; Rei never let anyone touch her food. Long training of Serenity trying to steal a bite of Rei's food from their childhood. Rei noticed his momentary laps.

"What? I don't like leeks," she said defensively.

"And I love them," Jedite said his mouth already full of the cooked green vegetable. Chad ignored the obvious connection these two have developed in such a short amount of time.

"How is the coffee shop?" Chad asked now trying the social route Rei's glare clearly said she wouldn't have it.

"Fine. I would assume since I had to quit to infiltrate the Nohi. Which is sad I kinda liked that job," she said thinking about it. It was actually quite fun working fast yelling back when people didn't like a drink, controlling the other workers... Yep, it was rather nice.

"I've instructed the open training field to be arranged to your liking. I know you love to train but I hope you get some rest as well. It won't take long before the group locates you and attacks this location," Chad said trying to get down to brass tax. Rei rolled her eyes, rest? She didn't agree to go on this mission to relax. This isn't vacation time.

"Exactly why I need to train this guy up before we will be on the move. With luck that won't be fore a few days," the stargazer side of Rei was already planning a strict regimented workout while Jedeite was wondering how he could get out of it.


	3. Shot Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

This is the third story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

"I said punch the mannequin not give it a love tap," Rei said drilling Jedeite who was almost delirious with exhaustion. His head was down low and it took almost all his energy to look up at her.

"I will punch you if you don't give me a break soon!" he shouted clearly hitting a wall. He quickly went to jab at Rei but she was too fast sliding to his side and making a small but precise hit to his back making him crumble to his feet.

"Those kind of threats will get you nowhere. Just go and take a rest before you drool all over the training mats," she said rolling her eyes and flipping her hair over her shoulder as she walked away. Little did Jedeite know he was really getting a beating. Mars wouldn't even train her highest skilled fighter this hard! He didn't have to know that of course. Rei meet up with Chad who just entered the dojo, his eyebrow raised rather high.

"I've been meaning to talk to you alone," Rei said making sure Jedeite was out of ear shoot. "We will be bouncing around to different locations. I want one of them to be the Cherry Hill Shrine. Can you make sure it's ready for arrival soon?" Rei said looking at Jedeite while she spoke to Chad. It's best to keep her eye on him no matter what.

"Jedeite is the name given to your lover from your past life?" Chad looked over to Rei with a wicked grin and Rei's shoulders viably sank, damn… so he did know.

"Chad it's best not to get in the middle of that. He is a different man with different intentions," Rei spoke calmly almost like she has given this way too much thought. Of course she didn't expect Chad's reaction of a light chuckle.

"He might be a different person but he has the same intentions," he said before walking off back away from the training field and off to work, Rei tried to not give what Chad said any thought, it was very hard.

Jedeite felt like a raisin or something as equally shriveled up and down for the count. He was working muscles he didn't know he had! Having Rei as a personal trainer was far from exciting, actually if he knew how ruthless she could be he would of never gone on this trip with her. Not that anyone could consider running from Nohi a trip. All the same he did gain bits of encouragement from her small smiles when he did well and serious brooding when she would ignore him to talk to Chad. All the same he was learning a lot which made the grilling treatment worthwhile, not that he would tell Rei that.

"Jedeite you ready for dinner?" came a call from outside Jedeite door. He was surprised to notice himself half dressed.

"Um I will be soon..." Jedeite said rushing around to find a shirt, the last thing he needed was Rei reprimanding him for being late to dinner. He jumped out of his room buttons on his shirt all staggered and out of order but he was there. Rei just rolled her eyes,

"Next time try dressing like a proper person this is a Shrine not Mc Donald's," she said walking off down the hall with Jedeite grimacing behind her adjusting his shirt as he walked.

Something about Lita and Nephrite always confused Ami. Be it their way of completing each other sentences, how training together is romantic but the request Lita was making now really didn't make sense to Ami.

"Just don't tell anyone," Lita said trying to make her point very clear. Ami tilted her head to the side, so much people already knew about their relationship, why ask for secrecy now?

"...You just don't want Serenity to know," Ami hit it on the head and Lita obviously flinched at the arrival at the truth. "I guess I can spare you the torture of having your soul mate being taken away on the hour every hour being called away to do something that the queen really should be doing herself," Ami's eyebrow twitched her annoyance showing in the smallest ways.

Lita was quite taken back, every hour?

"Jesh, do you at least get more time off with him?" Lita asked hoping that appealing to Ami's romantic side might yield better results.

"None of us will get more days off until all the generals are back silly. We are moving in together though," Ami blushed slightly; moving in with someone is a big step. Lita patted her back encouragingly.

"That's great. Wait, to what house? It can't be any of your palaces surely," Nik can't even walk into the palace on Jupiter unless people will start asking questions. It's been bugging him.

"Well I'm not keeping my boyfriend hidden away like he is some secret," Ami gave Lita a serious look from over her shoulder. "But I will honor your wish to keep it secret. Of course Darien already knows and anyways this will work out for the best. I think Mina would kill me if she found out she is the last to meet her man," Ami thought aloud. Mina has been putting pressure on Ami to deliver Kunzite on her doorstep...

"Wait Mina will be last what about Rei? I mean she's on that mission unless," Lita trailed off and her eyes got bit as Ami avoided eye contact. "You didn't!" Ohhhh Rei would never consent to such a mission if she knew.

"Hopefully she will be gone long enough to forget about me throwing her into a life threatening situation," Amis head sank low, it was the only way!

"No amount of time will make her forget that Ami," Lita said frankly.

Jed's Dream Land…

 _Jedeite moved his sword so fast it looked like he was cutting he air, the swift movements were so precise no one could be taught these skills, it would have to be in their blood. With Jedeite's long family line of protecting the king he was expected to be the best. Then why, why now!?_

 _"You want to try again?" the voice was almost cat calling in tone. It claimed victory and challenged him all at the same time. Jedeite snarled, if this girl wasn't so damn good looking he would beat her up on the sport. Oh he isn't the type to go light when fighting girls; actually he believes females can be trained to be level or even superior fighters for their multi tasking ability. So he was no holds barred when the darkly mysterious sailor guardian asked for a fight. Well three fights later and he has yet to lay his sword on her._

 _"Of course I want to try again! I'm going to try until I fall over from exhaustion, I'm going to try on and off the field, and then, in the night when you least expect it. I will creak into your room and fight you then!" he said brandishing his sword around as if it was a sign of his honestly._

 _"I guess I must beat you again and again until I break your resolve," she said swishing her sword marking new fight. Jedeite smiled, like he knew something she didn't,_

 _"But my lady. My resolve can't be broken. It's my one redeeming quality," and with that the fight started again expert skill mixed with well times attacks kept this battle going for goodness knows how long._

Jedeite awoke with a start, damn it all to hell! These dreams were starting to get annoying. Oh it was cool having some dream word where you some powerful general. When people respect you skills and do what you want but ever so often he has dreams with a dark female. Jedeite can only really see her as a dark blob, almost like his mind hasn't decided about how she will look so it keeps it shrouded in mystery. For Jedeite the whole thing is a big headache and every morning he wakes up it feels like his skull is cracking open just a little more. Jedite rubbed his face with is hands, these dreams they were affecting him so much now. He can almost feel the sensations, he knows the voices, they echo in his brain almost like the dream hasn't ended and he has some cognition about how they continue.

His eyes wondered over to the clock and grunted in frustration. If he didn't get up now Rei would certainly beat him, scold him and then beat him again. With that thought he made his way through a groggy morning routine. This is has been going on for so many days he couldn't count, at this point he wanted the Nohi to find their location so he would be spared from the torture. When Jedeite got out on the field to train he was quite shocked to see Rei training very hard. Well it was either training or a very out numbered attack. From Jadeites eye there was at least ten different monks surrounding Rei just looking for the best moment to strike. The speed of her attacks seemed inhuman, with her standing so still for so long and then to burst out in a flurry of kicks punches and flips all the monks were in the ground certainly worse for wear.

"You are such a good house guest, come in, beat everyone up, leave," Jedeite said adding a raising his eyebrow for show. Rei abruptly turned around to face him slightly surprised to see him. She looked to the men on the ground and it seemed to inform them to leave. They shuffled, limped, and crawled away as fast as they could.

"I made sure they signed a release form," she said scrunching up her face clearly finding him obnoxious. Of course she found him annoying heck even his stupid raised eyebrow was lighting the fire with in her and since she can't use her powers this isn't a good thing. "Today you are training with Chad, so. Go... Somewhere else," she said abruptly turning and walking fast in another direction. Ah the classic Rei tactic, the snap and run. First you say something really sharp and slightly demanding and then you bolt out of the room so they can't say anything. It has worked for centuries! Well, that was until she meet Jedeite,

"I don't want to work with Chad, he smells, why can't we train like normal? We have no clue when Nohi will attack again and me waltzing with Chad won't help," Jedeite was hot on Rei's heals. Rei's blood was already boiling, to have someone second-guess her judgment was pushing her mental limits. She stopped abruptly and turned making Jedeite slam into her, she didn't budge. She stood there like a tree, well an angry glaring tree but rooted to the spot all the same. Jedeite was taken back, she was hot, to the touch. Even her cloths felt like they were easily 200 degrees, Rei took his confused pause to her advantage.

"Chad is trained in the martial arts and knows the katana very well. We need you to know more then how to swing a gun around. If you work hard today then it will go back to the both of us training tomorrow," she said trying not to move, he simply nodded and walked away back down the path he found her on so Rei could cool down.

Jedeite was using his wooden Katana as a crutch. Rei was right; this Chad guy really knew his stuff. After an hour of going over correct stance they started working on light sparing and have been all day. Over all Jedeite's form is a mess, he prefers the slash and burn method with the katana and it's been leaving him open to all of Chad's attacks. Chad tried not to show much reaction to Jedeite but overall he couldn't help but notice Jedeite has assimilated Rei's hotheaded temper and impatient attitude. Without a warning Jedite lunged at Chad. Jedeite's over extended arm threw him into the fight, he was easily blocked and hit with a counter attack that sent him staggering on another direction.

"How, do you do it?" Jedeite asked out of breath glaring over to Chad who looked almost bored with the exercise.

"Martial arts have structure. They give you skill and mental balance. There are rules to a fight. You have yet to follow one, so you have yet to win," Chad said in a calm tone, oh Jedeite wanted to ring this guys neck.

"Why follow the rules when a surprise attack works better?" Jedeite lives by the skin of his teeth. No amount of form and mental balance has helped him win. No, just good old-fashioned wit and fast action brought him success.

"This martial art is thousand of years old. I don't think you could come up with an attack that was a 'surprise' now again! And this time use the stance, clear your mind and then find the best attack," Chad demanded holding up his training sword starting the attack stance. Jedite sighed deciding to listen to the guy for once and see what the result was. After standing back up he did as requested focusing on Chad's sword tip, then his grip on the hilt, his mind noted Chad's posture and stance. When Chad moved to attack Jedeite's body moved quite on its own turning slightly to the left and before he knew it his attacker was disarmed. Chad didn't know what to be shocked by, the fact that Jedeite just won or the fact that he used a move only advanced fighters knew. Jedeite smirked, more like a shit eatting grin; he was going to boast about this till the sun went down.

"Well I think I got this down! Perfect time too, looks like dinner will be ready within the hour. I wonder what Rei is doing," he said causally walking off the mat dropping off the sword and waving. Chad looked over to Jedeite as he slyly excused himself, who was this guy really?

Rei was surprised to see Jedeite walking back from the training building. With his stubborn attitude she thought he might be there all night.

"Did you give up on Chad or did Chad give up on you?" she asked sitting down some paperwork. Jedite's resentment for the question was evident on his face,

"I'm sure it was a little bit of both. All in all I beat him in one round so I jumped ship before I lost again," he said leaning over the back of her chair to look at what she was reading. Rei smiled, that was certainly a Jedeite tactic.

"You won once? Well then I'm sure you totally prepared for world-class fighters. And as you die from multiple stab wounds you will look up and wonder why you didn't train for five more minutes," Rei said looking off in the distance he mind wondering a little too much. Jedeite's eyebrow went up,

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a little morbid?" Rei turned to look at him, her sly smile adding to the effect.

"Most people dare not tell me any of my faults. I guess they value their life too much," Rei picked up her paperwork and went to walk off to her room. "Dinner will be ready soon, you should go shower. You stink," with that she kept walking and disappeared behind a wall. Jedeite snarled has she ever been pleasant for one moment of her life? He decided to stomp off to his room to shower and change.

Jedeites dream

 _The stairs were barely lit, only small fires every few feet went down the hall but he didn't need the light. The soft hand holding his was clasping him tight as it dragged him further into the abyss. He stopped on the stairwell hidden in the dark he pulled the hand toward him and in turn had a female body crashing against his. He took this moment to passionately kiss the woman he had now against the wall clearly too impatient to make it to their final destination without claiming her lips. The girl pulled back, even though he could tell she didn't want to, "If we stop here we will get caught," her breath was hitched but she didn't sound worried. "Let us get caught," Jedite said in a rough voice pressing his body closer to her and more into the shadows of the stairs. Oddly enough the girl let out a seductive chuckle, "But Jedite, if we get caught, you will be put to death, and I will be the one filling out the sentence."_

Jedite bolted straight up, he was in a cold sweat, the covers falling off his body as he sank forward elbows resting on his knees and he ruffled his hair in frustration. That didn't feel like a dream. He found himself absentmindedly touching his lips. He almost felt like the girl in his dream had just kissed him, he could still feel the warmth of her body on his. This was stupid, how in the hell could a dream affect him so much. He looked over to the wall next to him, Rei was still asleep, clearly not bothered by his jolt. He flopped back down in his bed, turning on his side in frustration. He wasn't going to worry Rei with these dreams, not until he found out who this dream girl was and why she was haunting him with rough kisses and demanding allure. He ruffled his covers in frustration closing his eyes, why can't he dream of fluffy bunnies?!

Jedeite walked out of his room still slightly groggy. He bumped into Rei in the hallway,

"Oh sorry," he said altered his path and walked into the wall. "Oh sorry," he said in the same tone and wobbled down the hall. Rei raised an eyebrow, she was sure he went to bed the same time she did, he has never been so out of in the morning.

"Hey Chad," Jedeite said blankly sitting down at the breakfast table. Chad looked up to Rei who was just walking in holding a glass of green liquid. Rei sat down the glass in front of Jedeite and then touched his shoulder softly.

"You should drink this," she said leaning close to Jedeite's ear and then sitting down as Jed picked up the glass and took a drink promptly gagging.

"What the hell woman! This isn't something to drink! It's something to eat!" he said tipping the glass upside down as the thick contents plopped on the table.

"So good to see you in the waking world and don't waste that drink. It costs more then all our meals combined," Rei said smirking brightly, if it was possible. "What kept you awake so late?" Rei couldn't help but ask. Jedeite's mumbled reply clearly announced that he didn't want to talk about it and the subject was closed when food was delivered.

"My intelligence informs me that the Nohi group is due to attack this shrine soon. Make sure your prepared to leave here around mid-day," Chad said casually grabbing some rice out of his bowl.

"Took them long enough. You know when I was working for them we would of attacked days ago!" Jedeite said his mouth full of grilled fish and leaks as he pointed his chopsticks at Chad trying to make a point.

"Well you were the strategy analyst for them. They are still recovering from the loss," Rei said before eating up her fish not really noticing what she said could be considered a compliment. "We will train right after breakfast I'm sure they won't wait till the afternoon. They made that mistake once and we got away in the dark," Jedeite's shoulders slumped at the thought of more training made him tired.

"So we have to train more? I'm going to use up all my energy before the day is over!" Jedeite said glaring over to Rei but before she could retort Jedite held up his hand, "I know I know drink more of the sludge," he said then while looking repulsed at the idea, drank more of the thick liquid.

"Ok, so I'm going to assume Chad taught you enough for you to escape death. I'm also going to assume you didn't pay attention. So take the start of with a fight stance," Rei said out on the training field as Jedeite grumbled, great another day of torture. Suddenly Rei's face went cold serious and turned sharply looking at the sky. Jedeite looked around confused, he heard a faint noise in the air but saw nothing. The more he listened the louder it got until he looked up into the sky and saw a helicopter flying overhead. "Oh those pompous villains," Jedeite said turning to watch the helicopter get closer and prepare to land just yards away from where Rei and Jedeite were training.

"Let me do the talking. And try not to get killed," she yelled over to him, her hair being blown every which way due to the helicopters engines. Jedeite gave her an annoyed look but didn't complain he didn't have his gun on him and this practice Katana wasn't going to do much damage. The helicopter landed rather effortlessly and one by one men in dark cloaks came out of the helicopter. As more and more came out Jedeite was starting to wonder how they all fit into the darn thing. There were at least twenty men all coming out and lining up like troops waiting for inspection. The last person that arrived had a traditional yakata in black with gold embroidery work that spelt out Nohi and in ancient Japanese.

"The welcoming committee is here. A bit smaller then last time," Rei said her natural fighting aura was growing with the anticipation of the upcoming fight.

"We are the trained Katana specialists in the Nohi group. Oh there is more coming later but we will have the honor of killing you first," said the man in the center stepping forward and stopping at this invisible line marking his territory. Jedeites eyes got big, they sent a specify group after them? Nohi is a large organization with many fighters waiting for a command. Some are known as specialty fighters, these groups are sent in to do what they do best. He has never herd of a group being sent out who didn't do their order perfectly. If there was a time for Jedeite to be worried for his life, it would be now.

"I guess we had better win fast," Rei said taking her stance to mark the start of the fight. Jedeite wanted to tell them Rei is crazy, negotiate, bribe, buy... anything! These people are some of the best in the world at Katana. There is no way they could in. The leader of the group bowed and with one swift movement sent two fighters out of the line and over to attack. Jedeite ducked at the first swing this guy took at him, a simple wooden Katana was no match to his opponent's sharp blade. Rei on the other hand already won herself a real sword and was working on the next fighter clearly much more skilled at fighting with a Katana then Chad could ever be. Rei turned back to look at Jedeite and let out a sigh of annoyance, he was still on the same fighter, lucky not dead.

"Here you idiot take a real katana and concentrate!" she shouted throwing him a katana and lucky for him caught it rather well. Already there was a group of three men on Jedeite and if he didn't start winning he wasn't going to be living. 'Ok just stop, relax and do that cool thing you did earlier,' Jedeite told himself trying to forcing himself into a hyper level of concentration. Suddenly one of the fighters lunged to attack and Jedeite without thinking flourished his wrist and twisted is blade around blocking the move and finishing off the fighter. The other two took a step back suddenly realizing they weren't fighting a rookie. Jedeite smiled his grin wasn't sweet,

"I think I know how to fight now," and with that Jedeite quickly went on the attack defeating fighters at the same rate Rei was clearly mastering the swordsmanship quickly. Rei checked up on him again and smiled; at least there was a perk for Jedeite slowly getting his memories back. Rei now knew she could put all her attention into fighting, which was good because she was fighting four at a time right now. One by one the skilled fighters dropped and after a while there was just the leader of the pack waiting to fight.

"Jedeite quickly get on the helicopter and take out the pilot, we don't want him flying away," Rei said as Jedeite quickly ran to the helicopter to take care of the pilot.

The leader stepped forward; he was certainly cool for having all of his men bleeding on the ground.

"I see you have been well trained but my master knew styles not normally practiced," the man unsheathed his blade revealing a very ornate design.

"Oh and who was this master you seek of?" Rei said starting to walk a circle as she analyzed the situation.

"His name was Kizura," the wicked smile grew, clearly this man had a lot of pride in his master.

"Ah Kizura the world renowned katakana champion. Well let's see what he taught you!" she shouted as she started her attack. There was no other warning to her attack then her shouts as she quickly moved into place her blade was not a katana but an extension of her arm. Jedeite stepped back out of the helicopter just as Rei did a back flip to avoid the Nohi leader's blade. Clearly this guy knew what he was doing.

"Don't mess up!" Jedeite shouted encouragements her way.

"Not helpful!" Rei shouted back clearly distracted by Jedeite's wild hooting and hollering. The leader of the group struck while the iron was hot. The slash was quick and Rei's shirt was cut, lucky for her he only got her cloths but Jedeite didn't know that.

"REI!" Jedeite jumped out of the helicopter faster then he has ever moved in his life blade in the air. The Nohi attacker barely had time to react and couldn't really keep up with this refreshed Jedeite. Rei was quite taken back with Jedeite suddenly stepping in and fighting a master. She didn't stand shocked for long and took this time to grab up their bags and throw them in the helicopter. Pushing the poor dead pilot out f the seat Rei quickly familiarized herself with the controls. Just in time, in the distance Rei could see a fleet of cars creating a barreling dust trail. Rei started up the engine and jumping out of cockpit to see Jedeite still fighting strong.

"Finish him off Jed! The Nohi troops are almost here!" Rei shouted over the swooping sound of the helicopter blades slowly reaching max speed. Jedeite's concentration didn't weaver and with several quick movements the Nohi katana specialist crumpled at Jedeite's feet. Not a second too soon, already the Nohi trucks rumbled up past the Shrine gate and started shouting all over the training field. Jedeite knew it was time to get out of the shrine, funny because he wasn't really that sad for leaving such a mess for Chad to clean up. The Nohi was isolating their fire at Jedeite who was running like a wild idiot to the helicopter. Just a few steps away from the helicopter Jedeite's eyes shot open in shock. The sting grew from is leg up his body to his brain till he recognized he had been shot in the leg. Jedeite grabbed onto the door of the helicopter and pulled himself into the cab,

"Go! Fly! Now!" he shouted to Rei wincing in pain as he stood on his good leg and pulled the Gatling gun into position and started shooting roundhouse bullets down at the now sitting ducks. The Nohi trucks in the back of the fleet pulled into a hasty reverse and changed plans to follow the helicopter by road.

"Of all the moments to get shot you have to pick now?!" Rei barked back at Jedeite who was getting his last shoots to the trucks.

"I didn't decide to get shot in the leg princess!" he shouted back his pain feeding his frustration. The helicopter got a round of bullet hits on the back underbelly of the aircraft sending the whole helicopter on tilt. Suddenly the control board started beeping and flashing like they had won the lottery. Rei quickly pulled her attention back to the controls and slammed her hands down on the control panel clearly frustrated.

"They hit our fuel tank we won't be able to get very far at all with the rate we are loosing gas. We have to make an emergency land," Rei said quickly trying to control the helicopter to save the last of the fuel they had. Jedeite looked out the open hatch door and saw the residential district of the city. The helicopter was flying low, too low and the Nohi trucks were quickly catching up to the limping helicopter. "This is all citizens homes Rei this is not safe for us to land and escape," Jedeite said leaning over to Rei and wincing in pain.

Rei flipped one last switch and quickly jumped from her seat and to the large gun, "We aren't landing. This helicopter is going to crash," she said attaching something to the end of the gun; Jedeite quickly recognized it was a zip line. They were going to shoot down the zip line into some unsuspecting house and crash the helicopter.

"No Rei, we can't. This is normal citizens homes and what if the helicopter blows up a house!" Jedeite was weighing up the losses; the ends didn't justify the means.

"Get shot once in the leg and now your a softy," Rei said its a smile. A smile! Of all moments to get gitty like a schoolgirl she picks now. With a quick random shot down at a building the anchor shot into the upper floor of a two-story building. "Go," and with that Rei gave Jedite a not so light shove and he found himself barreling down the zip line and crashing through a window. Now bloody from the glass and staggering with a hurt leg Jedeite looked around and felt very out of place with the modern furniture.

"Put your hands where I can see them," the lady's hands were shaking in fear but she held a rifle and Jedeite thought it best to do what she said. Rei came soon after Jedeite crashing through the then very broken window, a bit more graceful then Jedeite but still a rough landing.

"Um Rei we have company," Jedeite said slowly raising his arms surrendering to the middle aged woman who looked more scared then he did. Rei stepped out to see what the issue was and instant walked straight at the lady.  
"Molly is that you?" Rei asked looking into the red-haired woman's eyes.


	4. Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

This is the third story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

"Oh my god Molly! I'm so happy it's you!" Rei said exasperated as Molly did a double take at Rei and dropped the gun as both ladies hugged. What the heck! Jedeite still had his arms up wondering if this was some sick joke. Was he really going to believe that Rei's 'random house' was the residence of a personal friend?! Rei let go of Molly and sighed,

"Oh, this couldn't be more perfect. Molly will you let us stay here for a bit? We are being chased," Rei said quickly searching Molly's eyes, she hasn't seen Serena's junior high best friend in a few years but still the girls have stayed close to Molly over the long span of time.

"Oh course Rei! We have to be quick though, I have a feeling the broken window will be a dead giveaway where you are," Molly said clearly going into motherly mode noticing Jedeite hurt leg. Rei turned around and put her body under Jedeite's arm to support him.

"I can fix the window just a place for him to lay down. This idiot took a bullet to his leg," she said shooting him a look from the side.

"Ahh, I'm mortally wounded and you still find a way to insult me. I feel so comforted," Jedeite said being sarcastic and glaring back at Rei. Both Rei and Jedeite shot glaring daggers at each other but was distracted by the stifled laugh of Molly. Clearly she found the whole scene funny.

"Come down the hall here, there is a spare bedroom. Then I can go down stairs and get my nursing kit," Molly said showing the two down the hall of the upper floor to a small quant room with a small bed. After Rei made sure to help Jedeite on the bed she followed Molly out of the room and down the stairs.

"I will fix that window right away Molly also," Rei pulled out a small vile from one of her pockets. "Apply this to the bandages for Jedeite's leg. It will cut down the healing time. We don't want to barge in on your hospitality too long," Rei said as Molly took the container rolling her eyes.

"Just got here and already talking about over doing your stay. How very much like you Rei but really your fine. It shouldn't take more then three days with this," Molly said hold up the vile with a smile. Molly continued to gather up her supplies and went up to treat Jedeite. Rei followed Molly up the stairs and turned to inspect the damaged window. Rei noticed the rope was long gone obviously pulled with the helicopter as it crashed. Rei pulled out her communicator and with a few choice words the window magically glued itself back together. When it was done, it looked as normal as ever. Rei then turned to look at the room Jedeite was in; he was being very quite for getting a bullet pulled from his leg. Not long after Molly came out of the room and did a double take at the window.

"Oh magic. Sometimes it's hard to remember you guys can do that now. Jedeite is knocked out I thought it best," Molly said like Rei was at a hospital waiting to hear news about a family member.

"Good idea, he can be obnoxiously loud when he is under a lot of pain," Rei said with a snarl but stopped when she saw Molly's un-approving face.

"Rei you shouldn't be so negative and give him a bit more credit. It's not easy to keep up with you. I will be down stairs calling up Melvin, you can go in and see him but don't wake him," and with that Molly left down the stairs and Rei sulked for a little bit. Well maybe Molly was right. Jedeite doesn't have the advanced human skills, at least not yet so she should be happy he isn't dead right now. 'He has died before why should it matter now?' she thought to herself. Still her only bitter reply wasn't very honest. She has grown use to Jedeite constantly being around. Rei decided to peek in on Jedeite's disheveled self. He was asleep rather calm compared to his normal style of sleeping, which was rather disheveled. Rei sighed noticing the bandage on his leg, well at least it will heal soon. She went to go sit down on the edge of the bed and sank lower then expected. Rei looked down at the bed and poked at the mattress and noticed it was a waterbed. Rei couldn't help herself, she started to laugh as softly as she could but still it was enough to wake up Jedeite. He woke up with a slight smile.

"Good to see that you can laugh," he said noticing his voice caught her attention.

"I wasn't supposed to wake you. Not that I can see how you can sleep," Rei said making the mattress move now it was Jedeite's turn to chuckle.

"Yes if I lay rather still then it doesn't affect my leg. One little outing in a helicopter and I'm already lying in a hospital bed," Jdeite said with a grumble.

"Hey now, this is a water hospital bed, very fancy. Molly said it shouldn't be more then three days before it's healed. Now I had better go," she said trying to stand up slowly not to affect the bed.

"Not much for sick rooms? " Jedeite asked surprised she wouldn't stick around.

"Molly will have my head if she found out I woke you. Best I do as the doctor demands. If there is anything I've learned in this life it's do what the doctor says," with that Rei gave a small smile and left the room, it didn't take long before Jedeite fell back asleep.

Meanwhile Jedeites sleep induced dreams haven't been all to kind either...

 _The masked woman sent a glare that was noticeable by Jedeite as he asked her for a dance. He couldn't help but sort her out of the crowd, past the elaborate head dresses and well disguised masks he could still find her. He was magnetized by her aura, and when she accepted the dance he has gotten so use to her warm touch it has a calming effect over his whole body. Jedeite lead the masked woman out to the floor as the instruments started playing their next song._

 _"Well aren't you selective," she said in a light whisper as they stepped close making sure only he could hear her words._

 _"I have refined tastes," he said snaking his hand on her back pulling her closer. They danced into the crowd not wanting to draw attention to themselves._

 _"Well you have to dance with other people so no one will notice," she said under her breath actually accepting the situation, a rare sight for this masked beauty._

 _"Ah yes but that is the joy of wearing masks," he said with a light chuckle a joyful ring to the females ears. "Anyways if I dance with someone else you might get jealous," he said wisely knowing all to well of this girl's motive._

 _"I would do no such thing," she said proudly her voice silly raised and she got some surprised looks from other dancers. This just made Jedeite laugh again but he made to keep his chuckles hushed and danced away from that group of dancers._

Jedeite sharply gasped as he awoke from his dream, he felt a soft hand clasp is arm. It was quickly removed just as soon as he felt it; he opened his eyes to see Molly with an odd reluctant smile.

"Eh he you have a bad dream?" she asked making conversation. He looked around and noticed he was in an odd kind of cold sweat.

"You could say that. You ever had dreams that have a theme like they are telling you a story every time you sleep," he asked looking up to Molly hoping she won't consider him crazy.

Molly raised her eyebrow, "Can't say I have," Jedeite sighed adjusting his body on the waterbed telling himself to sleep some more. Molly sighed and left him to sleep. Walking out of the room she shut the door and turned to Rei who was literally standing right outside the small doorframe.

"You don't have to run out of his room every time he wakes up," Molly said almost as concerned with Rei as Molly was of Jedeite.

"No, he can't know I'm in there while he sleeps. It's hard enough seeing him when he is sleeping I don't think I could handle him awake," Rei said showing a surprising amount of compassion for the situation.

"Ok, well he says he keeps getting dreams that are in sequence like telling a story," Rei nodded subconsciously.

"Yes he is getting memories back from his past life. They seem to happen in his sleep but I don't know how long that will last. Soon they might disrupt him in the conscious. There isn't a way to suppress it, even if I couldn't I wouldn't, they are vital to be reincarnation process," Rei said making sure Molly didn't ask for Rei to stop them, as if she could. The last thing Rei would do is try to suppress those memories and make him have a crazy laps of memories. Not only does it hurt like hell, it's a mental nightmare. Molly nodded accepting this as an odd phenomenon that only the royal family understood. Going to school with the blond bubbly Serena was one thing but calling her queen serenity was another thing. If anyone told Molly Serena would be queen of this solar system when she was in high school she would of directed them to the nurses office.

"Hey Molly I'm home," came the distinct voice of Melvin from down stairs.

"Go ahead down stairs I will stay with Jedite," Rei said as Molly half smiled and went down stairs to greet her husband. Rei went into Jedite's room noticing he was once again asleep she sat down in a chair next to his bed that she sat in before she touched his arm when he woke up startled just a few moments ago.

 _The princess of Mars worked hard in the fire temple. She always went to her people's shrine when she was troubled. Lately she has been going quite a bit more then normal._

 _"Peobias Deboioas this isn't the time," she said calmly but really she wanted to snap at them. Both crows, which were perched outside, looked at each other and then few into the shrine. In the blink of an eye the two crows turned into humans both identical twins holding a black feather._

 _"We are just worried about you princess," said Poebias edging closer to Mars._

 _"Yes ever since that general Jedeite came to the moon," Deboioas started but was quickly silenced by a rather snappy reply from Mars._

 _"This isn't about Jedite," the princess threw another log on the fire clearly thinking the already mighty blaze needed to be larger. Her reply had the opposite effect then what she wanted._

 _"It's ok to like him," said both twins at the same time. Mars sighed her head sinking in shame._

 _"I didn't say I liked him in the slightest," Mars was sticking by her statement, both of her most trusted colleges noticed there was no helping their princess._

 _"Oh, ok well we are going to leave so you can not think about him," said one of the twins with a smile._

 _"But if you did, you know, end up liking him. Know that we accept anything that makes you happy," and then the two girls turned back into crows and flapped away before Mars really exploded on them. Mars threw another log on the fire and smeared under her breath 'I don't like him' shuffling her feet under her and started praying._

Rei jumped slightly as she sensed Jedite moving. She looked over and Jedeite was just turning in his own sleep moving the ice pack off his leg. Rei quickly stood up wanting a distraction from her dream. 'I'm not the one who should be remembering stuff from my past life,' she thought as she picked up the ice pack and placed it correctly on his leg. Rei then looked up to Jedeite's face and smiled. She moved up and shifted some hair off his face and kissed him on the forehead. She can stand him a little better when he is sleeping. Rei walked out of the room and back to making plans once he was up and moving again.

"Get me out of this bed!" came Jedeite's shout from the small room upstairs.

"You have to stay in bed," came the meek voice of Molly clearly not expecting this outburst from her normally tame patient. Rei's eyebrow raised, well Jedeite did have a way of announcing to the world when he was uncomfortable. Rei walked in right when Jedeite had Molly's shirt collar gripped in desperation, she smirked.

"Molly, if you could please step out of the room. I need to talk to Jadeite privately," Molly didn't take long to shuffle out of that room. Jedeite still was irritable to no end.

"You can lean up but this is your last day to let that leg rest. If you get out of bed now it will cause permit damage," Rei said explaining why he can't leave this small room. Jedite sighed running his hands through his hair. At first sleeping all the time wasn't that bad but this room is getting smaller and smaller. Jedeite leaned up so he was sitting at the bed.

"I still want out of here," he said with a grumble.

"Hey just be happy your not getting poor hospital food talk about hard living conditions," Rei said jokingly which slightly lightened the mood.

"I still want out of here," he repeated not giving it up.

"How about we play chess then," Rei said still trying to distract him from getting out f bed. Jedeite's eyebrow went up,

"How do you know I like to play chess," he never suspected her to run such a thorough back round check on him.

"Well if you don't want to play and continue to sit in here staring at the wall," Rei turned to leave the room but Jedeite desperately head out his hand gripping her arm quickly.

"No, no I will play," his eyes big knowing his opportunity for entertainment might be gone forever.

"Ok then, I will go get the board," Rei moved once again to leave the room and Jedeite let her go. Once out she went down to see Molly.

"Sorry he snapped like that. He gets irritable when confined to a space for such a long time," Rei said going straight to the linen closet where the games are kept.

"Oh so I guess you always keep him in open areas then?" Molly asked taking Rei's apology quickly, she has dealt with worse.

"Oh my no! I think one time I 'accidentally' locked him in a room for a few days just to see what he would do. Started pulling up bed sheets to escape out the window of the five-story building. I laughed so hard when he fell," Rei said a big smile on her face going to a dream like trance at the revival of such a memory.

"Riight," Molly said not wanting to know the full story and she always found it best to let the queen of Mars to do as she pleased.

Rei went back up to Jedeite's room and he was quite happy to see Rei come in with her promised bored game.

"Now you can't expect me to be good at this ok. My friend Ami was the real champ," she said sitting up the board.

"You have friends?" oh that got a quick cold glare from Rei and Jedeite just smiled. "I use to suck at it but when you have the earth champion you learn fast," Jedeite said thinking to Zoicite's obsessive nature when it comes to chess. All the same they set up the game and fought a mighty battle. Honestly Rei can't say all the chess pieces where in tact after the several rounds of chess but she did have a lot of fun.

The next day Jedeite was able to walk, and not a day too soon his smell needed new definition other then repulsive. Jedeite was drying off his hair after his shower and walked down the hallway and was surprised Rei didn't have a bed set up. All he saw was a blanket dropped over the armchair and raised his eyebrow. Did she really sleep all those days on that? Man, if she wasn't such a stick in the mud he might feel sorry for here. He was suddenly distracted by Rei coming up the stairs.

"Oh good to see your back to being human," she said with a cheeky smile.

"At least I know a new way to kill my enemy's," Jedeite said shrugging Rei paused giving him a look,

"Jedite if you could bottle that you would kill more then your enemy's," Rei always got the final word Jedeite raised his fist while her back was turned but said nothing back knowing full well she would just twist his words. "We will be leaving here at 0' nine hundred hours. I just don't know quite yet where we will be going," Rei started but was cut off by a rather hasty Jedeite.

"We can go to my contact and stay there," he said giving up on his hair and helped Rei collect some of their belongings.

"You have friends?" Jedeite just scrunched his face at her sassy reply, he should be grateful, before she would of just glared at him and said no. Maybe this side of Rei was nice, almost dare he say tolerable.

"Yes, he is in Tokyo. It would be a good place to hide with all the people," he said wondering how in the world Rei acquired all these guns and ammo. Was Molly also an arms dealer? Then again this pistol with silencer was really nice.

"Whatever works we just need to leave today before Nohi traces us to this house and tries to hurt Molly and Melvin," the last thing Rei wanted was a very cranky Serenity reprimanding her for getting Molly targeted by a secret underground gorilla military group.

"Melvin?" Jedeite said tilting his head. Molly never said anything about being married. Rei just turned to Jedeite and put her hand on his shoulder and looked him square in the eye.

"Melvin is Mollys husband. You didn't get to meet him, that's my gift to you," Rei didn't look like she was joking actually her blank face worried him. Rei picked up the bag she packed and Jedeite followed suit with his as they made their way down stairs. The house looked just as normal as upstairs, Jedeite was reminded that suburban life was not for him. "Ok Molly, we are going to be heading out now. Thanks for letting us hide out here. Remember if the Nohi gives you any trouble just make sure Melvin knows. I've given him the proper instructions," Rei said hugging Molly with a smile, hopefully it won't be another few years before she will visit Serenity's old class mate again.

"Any time Rei just next time... Don't break through the window," Molly said smiling to Rei and then went over to Jedeite and gave him a hug. "I hope you don't get shot again Jedeite," Jedeite's head sunk a little in shame. Of all the things she could have said she had to bring up the gunshot. Jedeite said his thanks and they left out the door.

Jedeite looked down the street to the long line of homes that looked exactly the same, the odds of them cashing into this one seemed even more unrealistic to him. He noticed two bikes parked right outside the house. They didn't look like they really fit in. Rei walked straight up to one of them and started strapping down her bag, when Jedeite didn't do the same she looked up to him. "What? Do you not know how to ride?" Rei said almost daring him to say no and give her a chance to rake him over the coals. Jedeite scoffed,

"Of course you just don't see motorcycles much," he said walking up to it giving it a close inspection. It certainly looked new and from the engine size Jedeite surmised it goes very fast. "Where did you get these? They are limited edition," he said leaning down and looking at the motor. Rei's eyebrow went up, did he really know about motorcycles or was he trying to sound impressive.

"I had someone drop them off. Its not limited edition but it's hard to find a Ducati 401cc so don't crash yours," she said pointing to the brand label, a famous bike brand from Italy. "Now let's get going, and don't drool on the bike as you ride," Rei said as she got on her bike. Jedeite just stuck out his tongue as he put on his own helmet and started up the bike. Rei took lead on the bikes getting out of the small community Molly lived in, before long Jedeite knew the streets and realized they were not too far out of Osaka. Which meant they had about five hours of straight riding before they got to Tokyo. Time went by rather fast Jedeite enjoyed the ride very much and even got to take lead for a while. When they entered into town something was really fishy when they entered the city gates. When you take roads there is normally a proverbial border crossing so your vehicle might get inspected. This keeps down smuggling or people running from committing some crime. Jedeite knew they had some very illegal weapons in their bags so to see Rei lead them right up to the gate for inspection certainly caught him by surprise. Rei got off her bike and took off her helmet, "Stay here for a second," she said shortly Jedeite leaned up and crossed his arms waiting. He doesn't like being told what to do, by anyone, but still he was curious. Rei went into the teller's office. The guard at the gate was certainly offended by the citizen's boldness. Jedeite noticed Rei pulled out some kind of identification and shock fell across the guards face. Rei pointed out to Jedeite and her bike, he waved to the guard playfully, she spoke to the guard who was nodding so much he could have been a bobble toy. Rei came back to her bike with a smile on her face. "And now we go through the gate," she said getting back on her bike buckling down her helmet as she revved the engine. Damn her, who in the hell is this woman! Who can go up to a border gate flash a card and just get through without a drop of inspection? Was she some military secret agent? It made sense for her training but to hang out in shrines? Is she some old school ninja, which would be rather cool Jedeite would have to admit. "Yah I travel with a ninja" Jedeite said to himself practicing it for normal conversation. He was taken out of his daydream when Rei signaled him to take lead, clearly she didn't know where his friend lived. At least she shouldn't because that would be a little cheaper. Rei knew this district well, they past the old park that was rattled with monsters every week of her middle school and high school life. Once they pulled up to the building Jedeite got off his bike and made sure to load up on weapons right then and there. Honestly there was too much guns to leave behind on a bike. Rei did the same, they really would look very scary to anyone looking out the window cocking loading and checking over guns that seemed to magically appear from the bikes side bag. Once properly loaded the two walked into the lobby of the condo complex and pushed on the elevator to go up a few floors.

"Is been a while since I've been in one of these," Rei said looking at the vintage form of travel.

"They kept the building in tact all the way down to the elevator. Who needs to go to a museum when you live in one. Well we are here," Jedite said his sly remark would of gotten a glare from Zoicite followed by a lengthy lecture about the history of the building.

"Will your friend be ok with you just dropping in?" Rei asked knowing well that she at least warned her safe houses she was coming.

"We aren't bursting through a window, so that helps," Rei rolled her eyes at Jedeite's comment. "Zoicite is use to me just coming over all unannounced like. It's a serious part of our unstable relationship," Jedeite said with a cheeky smile moving to open the door but Rei quickly stopped him.

"Did you just say Zoicite?" She asked her voice was rushed, she suddenly realized she had her guard dropped, she looked around quickly but no one was in the hall. Jedeite gave Rei a weird look for her sudden paranoid actions.

"Yes... Do you know Zoicite?" Why does he get the feeling that there is a lot he doesn't know, well he had that felling from the start but now he really feels left out!

"He came to my work a month or so ago asking about a case. He is dating my good friend Ami..." if Mercury knew she was in Zoicite's apartment without him knowing with Jedite... well lets just say no amount of fire will melt that ice.

"Dating? I told him to get to know her not date the poor girl! Now he really has some explaining to do!" and with that Jedite barged into the room ready to give Zoicite a piece of his mind but once the door was opened Jedeite stumbled into the room with shock. There was nothing in the apartment, not even a crumb on the floor as if all his personal items were magically lifted out of the building. Jedite quickly looked around the place shocked. "Did he really move out?" He asked to himself Rei didn't look too surprised.

"He must of moved in with Ami," after thinking about it, having his memories back and all it did make sense for them to move in together, to the palace no less...

Jedeite suddenly herd a beeping sound and turned to look at a small camera found in the corner of the ceiling. He snared pulled out his gun and shot it down.

"What are you doing! Gun shots alert the cops we are here!" she said pushing his hand down knowing the clock was now ticking.

"That was a Nohi camera, they never trusted me, they will be here in minutes," he said reality sinking in soon his eyes quickly fell to the window.

"Guess we have to burst through a window again," he said and quickly moved to the window and opened the seal suddenly happy his friend only lived on the second story of the building. Jedite prepared to jump outside ready for anything.

"Your crazy and stupid," Rei said mad, oh she knew they couldn't walk out the door like a normal person but why shoot a gun at the camera!?

"That's what you love about me," he said flirting in the worst moment possible was Jedite's strong suit. He jumped from the window and made it to the ground safely.

"I loved the crazy part not the stupid," She said under her breath as she jumped out of the building. Just in time because the cops had just gotten to the apartments door as they saw Rei's hair fly in the air as she jumped.


	5. Cherry Hill Shrine

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

This is the third story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

Looking on down the street Rei saw two black cars making a hard turn down the street going rather fast. They didn't have much time. Kissing the helmet goodbye Rei jumped on her bike and took off rather fast Jedite didn't need to be told and was pealing out of the apartment complex right after Rei. Rei knew these streets like the back of her hand, out maneuvering these guys wouldn't be hard. Suddenly she saw bullets hit near by objects. Where they really firing a gun in this city? Do they have any respect for the capital city? Bunch of delinquents, Rei never liked punks and these people where the cream of the crop. A sharp turn down an alley screeching as she almost plowed into a dumpster wasn't her idea of getting away. All the sudden shots where coming from above, seems the cops had take to the rooftops. It felt like there wasn't a side working for them. Jedite pulled out in front of Rei and turned down toward the marina. The Nohi group quickly followed and the cops were less of an issue. The shipping yard was arranging their storage boxes preparing them to be loaded with product. Quickly a Nohi group filled out in front of Jedeite and Rei giving them little to no options. Of course Jedeite decided to take the more reckless option and drive his bike on top of the storage box narrowly dodging the car he stopped his bike and looked behind him and was shocked to see Rei right there with him.

"Stupid! I told you it was a bad idea to shoot the camera, now the whole city is on alert," she pointed out to the rather amazing view of the city from the top of their storage box. Suddenly the box shifted, the lurching weight made Rei hold not her bike hoping the crane operator would work a bit smoother.

"Sorry, I don't know enough about the government! Amazing you do, how about we talk about that now since we have to wait for this thing to drop the box," Jedeite yelled back holding not his bike as the crane was dropping the crate just feet from the ground. Rei sent Jedeite a glare, reeved her engine and peeled off the metal box jumping high in the air and landing like a professional motor cross racer.

"If I wasn't so mad at her I might be impressed," Jedeite thought to himself as he followed suit, landing not so gracefully but still driving out of there without breaking the very rare bike. They drove down the street and right when they thought they had lost the Nohi group they turned and noticed a not so lovely blockade. Rei's bike was sent into a spin, the spike strips placed by the Nohi group gutted her tires and she was now using gravity and propulsion as her lifesaver jumping out of her bikes seat and practically surfing her way through the Nohi troops. Rei's quick wit left the fighters stunned and when Rei jumped off her bike and rolled to a halt having two guns drawn out and aimed to kill. Jedeite maneuvered his bike through the spike strips and drove through the soldiers like it was no big issue pulled Rei on the back of his still working motorcycle winked at the Nohi troops and zoomed off.

"Damn, I really liked that bike," she sneered into Jedeite's ear as she subconsciously placed her arms around his waist for support.

There wasn't a safe place to turn on the streets anymore the Police had every section closed off and they were running out of options. Jedeite had no choice to stop when the police had the whole road blocked off. The policeman's smile was this cocky sideways grin happy he had finally stopped the disturbance.

"Please get off the bike," shouted one police officer pointing the gun at both Jedite and Rei. Jedite automatically raised his hands, he was getting rather good at this surrendering concept. Rei on the other hand did what she was told but then started walking toward the cops.

"Hey lady stay in one place," said the cop in haste.

"I'm going to grab my identification, it's in my pocket. I'm going to grab it now," Rei said in a calm tone. Jedeite looked at her reaching for her gun, his eyes got big. They were not going to shoot down cops! Clearly the cops noticed Jedite's face and instantly told Rei to stop.

"I just need my identification," she said in haste. One cop shot near her foot to get her to jump and back off but Rei didn't flinch still grabbing for her wallet. Rei quickly pulled out her communicator. Jedeite raised an eyebrow. A makeup compact? That wasn't going to help anything. To Jedeite's astonishment as soon as the cops saw this small makeup device the all dropped their guns and held up their arms in their own form of surrender. Rei couldn't help but smirk, that's more like it. "Now if you would please stop trying to shoot us down and let us get back to work," Rei wasn't in a mood to hear any subordinates disobey her command and boy did those cops scrabble. It went from the population of the Macy's parade to a tumbleweed blowing through the street in minutes. Jedeite just glared at Rei, he really hated it when she would do that, show some unknown insane amount of control over any official. Still, the ninja idea didn't seem too far off. "It's not over yet," Rei said walking up to the bike and started searching for more weapons. Jed looked around to see two Nohi cars one pulling up at the start of the block the other one haphazardly blocking the back end. Jedite made a mental note to get very mad at Zoicite next time he saw the guy; this wasn't even worth the trip into the city.

"Ah so you got rid of the cops? Impressive," said a man with a dark cloak coming out with his troops from the cars.

"I don't care who you are, I don't want your speech about how long you trained and how we are not going to survive. I'm just not in the mood anymore," and with that Rei threw a grenade at one car, it blasted half the nohi fighters away. Jedeite covered his head from the flying carnage. Never get Rei mad... well never get Rei mad and give her a grenade!

"Get off the bike!," she shouted to Jedite still wanting the cover from the dust. He grabbed up his favorite gun and jumped off the bike. Rei flipped some switches and smiled, "there is always a red button," she grabbed at Jedite's arm as she ran away from the bike shooting Nohi members as she ran. The bike then started an odd circle pattern running over anything in its path. Some Nohi troops tried stopping its radical movements, this set off the trigger to explode. If the Nohi car wasn't enough this street now looked like a war zone.

One of the Nohi cars was trying to make its escape from the scene but was having issues pulling out of the street. Rei saw the opportunity and went for it. Jedeite was on the same wavelength shooting at anyone close to the car as they both made a mad dash jumping into the vehicle just as it pulled out back onto the street. Jedeite quickly jumped up behind the driver, flashing a gun to the mans head.

"So sweet of you to pick us up. Now keep driving casually or bad things might happen," the death threat did the trick. The mans worried eyes shifted to look in this review mirror to see Rei checking over her gun to see just how much bullets she had left.

"These cars are nice, such an upgrade compared to what I had to deal with," Jedeite said making the oddest form of light talk the driver had ever herd.

"Wh... Where do you want me to go?" Asked the man with a shaky voice. He thought Jedeite was a little too careless with the gun as it pressed further into his head. The gentleman's name was Richard but all his friends called him Chewy. His life goal was to become a barber with his own shop; of course his dreams took some odd turns down his life. He was known to snitch when needed which kept him as a driver and not a main fighter for the Nohi gang.

"I'm hungry, how about you get me some food," Jedeite said sending a glare to Richard, "Just drive idiot. Remember I know where the Nohi meeting building is so if you try to go close to a safe house it will be the last street you drive," Jadeite snarled viciously to the man. Richard nodded quickly, his goal was to get home tonight not in a body bag, with all the damage these two caused a few minutes ago they aren't to be messed with.

Rei couldn't help but smile a little, Jedeite is using his angry voice, and she always found it very sexy.

"Ok, Rambo your first safe house wasn't very safe and I can't believe I'm asking but do you have a second option?" Rei asked looking around to the car to see quite a few guns in the back, she helped herself.

Jadeite was rather taken back, was she going to give in another opportunity at reception. He looked over to Rei and their eyes locked. Almost like they didn't mean to but couldn't help it, then Jedeite saw Rei's eyes quickly shift to the driver.

"You two love birds want to kiss and make up?" said the man a cheeky smile on his face.

"Can I kill him yet?" Jedite asked suddenly looking at the man and saw him flinch and look back to Rei.

"Not yet," Rei said in a dry tone that didn't bring much reassurance to the poor man driving.

"Ok I only know one guy who might not kill us when we show up on his door. An old friend but ever since he started smuggling military goods he will be hard to find," Jedeite said ratting his brain for a person in town he could trust.

"Your safe houses bring so much comfort to my worried soul," Rei's droll voice was borderline offensive. "If it's all we've got then lead the poor man close to the guys place," Rei said waving her gun as if it wasn't there. Jedeite did as requested, making sure to confuse the man and make some more death threats on the way for show. Sooner then later the van lurched to a halt the driver has never gone through so much stress in such a small amount of time.

Jedeite jumped out of the van first stretching as the streets lights started flickering on. Rei jumped out of the van and turned to the driver and patted him on the shoulder.

"I set up an explosive in the back of the van, security reasons I hope you understand. You only have 15 minutes before it explodes so drive fast," she slapped the back of the van as it peeled out off down the street. Jedeite raised his eyebrow in wonder, was that necessary? Rei felt his eyes and shrugged with a slight smile. "He will drive fast that way," She said now looking at what district she was in. She was happy; it wasn't too far away and started walking up the street.

Zoicite hadn't been back at the police station, but now he would be slowly integrating himself in as the royal administration he needed to get some info. He went into she the state of the office much different from when he left it. Every phone was off the hook and some cop or assistant was wearing a grimace. Those who were not on the phone had papers in their hands rushing around or talking to another pointing dramatically in what direction Zoicite didn't know. The place was buzzing like a bomb had gone off. It was very easy for Zoicite to walk around the chaos and into the hallway to the chiefs office, like Zoicite was a ghost recalling the past, he was unseen even by the front desk lady who normally see's all. Zoicite knocked and opened the door to see the man at his desk rubbing his temples.

"Well I can see things have really gone to pieces since I left," Zoicites cheeky statement got no laugh from the Cheif.

"We had a rather serious emergency call and half of the north eastern down town sector is rubble," the Chief didn't want to admit the level of failure that was so clearly documented on the paper in front of him.

"So Mars is in town?" Zoicite asked without hesitation then leaning against the door crossing his arms.

"How did you know it was the Queen, we have kept that fact so secret even the queen doesn't know she was there..." the chief grimaced, at least if he got his hands on her she would forget reaaal quick.

"Mars has always had a talent of laying things in rubble, it amuses her greatly. Didn't Mercury request you not get involved with any instigation involving Mars when she got back in town?" Zoicite felt bad for the man, honestly, anyone who got in the middle of Rei playing with fire normally got burned. Add Jedite to mix and the Chief is lucky it was only the northeastern sector.

"We got a call about a few speeding cars and it... escalated fast. We didn't know the Queen was involved until she altered us. After that, we did exactly what Queen Mercury Requested! Of course they had to go and destroy a few blocks of vintage pre-silver millennium architecture," The cop rubbed his head again. They were still counting up the cost of the damage caused.

"I will take care of the damage, I will be the new Police Administration anyways. Make sure to take care of the people who have been harmed and any micro crime that might of started after the incident." The chief's eye brow raised, sounds like a nice deal but how will this guy do something only the Royals do...Why in the world was he the new administration anyway? The royal family only controls the police, and the chief knew his old detective didn't hold such a title. "Don't give me that look, as a general of the King and future King of Mercury I come with my own powers," Zoicite said rolling his eyes. He has a feeling he will have to 'prove himself' to a lot of people until all the generals are awake. Zoicite raised his arms and emitted a glow that made the Chief flinch back in this chair. The glow filled the room and then seemed to send out a light blast sending sonar of light through the city. "That should do it," Zoicite said then looking at his watch. "Stayed a little too long, Serenity will be mad... not that she can ever be mad, just pout... lots of pouting. I will come back in after all the generals are awoken. Oh and if anything like this happens again on my watch, I won't be so nice," and with that Zoicite used the Royal transport system and zapped himself out of the room. The Chief once again shocked by Zoicites use of powers.

"Like we really needed more Royals," he said under his breath getting up to check on his police force who instead of getting complains about destroyed merchandise are getting calls of shock about the whole place being restored as new.

"My friends house is the other direction but I have a feeling we aren't going to go to his place," Jedeite said catching up with her.

"Last 'friends place' we went to didn't end well. Don't worry I just so happen to be from this city, we are going to my safe house." She said with a rare smile. Rei's speed increased, Jedeite had an odd feeling she was a little excited to visit this location. The walk wasn't too long; they must have walked just a few blocks, which was good for a hide out. Once the driver gets back to the meet up location for Nohi, by van or by foot Jedeite didn't really care but one way or another the news that Jedeite was staying with another one of his friends will get out. This gives Rei and Jedete some more time away from the Nohi attackers. Rei was busy thinking of the same thing; this would give them enough time to actually form a plan, not that running around and blowing stuff up. Oh blowing stuff up didn't bother her but the Nohi drew the line with attacking her in Tokyo, it meant war. "So, your city? You grow up in the capital city eh? That must of been nice, did you run into royals?" Jedeite asked trying to make light talk little did he know he was asking all the wrong questions.

"Royals just don't walk down the street like citizens! You can live your whole life in this city and not meet any royals." Rei said rolling her eyes. Why are people so obsessed with meeting one of the girls? It's not like they are fun to be around, it's all work, if they meet citizens they tend to give them a few words out of kindness and try to get back to work as soon as they can. Well, that's how Rei is about it. Rei stopped in front of the shrine entrance and smiled.

"Another shrine?" Jedeite practically whaled out of desperation.

"Stop complaining start hiking," she said pointing up the steep stairs, Rei must like torture, slow slow torture, in the form of stairs. As if Jedeite hasn't run around enough today, lets just add hiking into a shrine to the list. The higher the steps went the older the trees got, he was confused, was this shrine older then the Neo city? Was it really about of the old ways? It looked that way, as he crested the top of the stairs the shrine looks like you pulled it right out of 1500's. Nothing like the modern shrine structure like the last place they went to in Osaka. As soon as the couple could be seen from inside the shrine a rush of little kids in their early teens rushed out of the building trying to make a perfect line. All in the traditional shrine wardrobe brandishing a broom for good measure. Rei stopped at the top of the stairs, Jedeite like always didn't know where to look.

"Welcome home mistress!" came a small chorus of girls all trying to show that they belong in this sought after position. One girl stepped forward and bowed,

"We have everything prepared for your arrival mistress," said the girl with a smile.

Rei stepped forward paying little mind to the grand entrance,

"We are here to visit and work," Rei said with a stern voice.

"Yes sensi," the chorus of girls said again bowing before Rei went into the building followed by Jedeite and the young girl.

"Kagami this is going to be my guest while we stay. He will need a room made up for him," Rei said barking out directions.

"We knew he was coming, there is a room prepared," said the girls voice charming and calm. Rei promptly turned on her heal and leaned down to the girls level.

"What do you mean you knew he was coming," said Rei with a raised eyebrow. No one was playing with the fire when she was gone...

"Um Ami sensi told us," the girl said trying to stay smiling but she was starting to crack under pressure.

"Arg Ami, I will have to scold her later! Whatever show him to his room. When will dinner be ready?" Rei asked taking off her jacket and to much surprise a small shrine girl almost magically appeared to take Rei's coat.

"It will be ready when you have changed Sensi," the small girl held out her arm to show Jedeite the way to his room. When he didn't get the clue two little girls gave him a light push and he was sent off down the shrine hall.

"Is she always snapping at you guys like that?" Jedeite leaned down to ask the main girl leading him down the hall. The girl just smiled,

"Our mistress is so kind as to teach us everything she knows, we don't care how that information is given," said the girl quant and sweet. Jedite raised his eyebrow. When the girl said 'everything' did that mean this was a little girl ninja school? That's so cool!

"So, what does she teach you?" he asked just to make some small talk, these hallways were lightly long, just how big was this place?

"Miss Rei is the shrine maiden of this the most respected shrine in the whole city, world and solar system! You could spend your whole life in her presence and not know all her wisdom!" the girl said almost shouting.

"Wisdom... right" Jedite tried to not sound sarcastic but really, how did Rei brainwash these kids?

"This is your room Sir. One of the shrine workers will be waiting for you once you have changed for dinner," said the girl Jedeite was about to turn to her and tell the girl kindly that he was all ready for dinner but he was shoved in the room and the door glided shut.

Rei didn't really pay attention to the girls swarm around her; she was use to them trying to take care of her.

"No one is to know we are visiting here, no tours until we leave." Rei said walking through the maze that is the shrine.

"Will there be any training?" Asked the head girl following Rei's fast pase.

"Not much, Jedite doesn't need any more training, don't tell him I said that of course," giving a quick glare back to the girl. "Make sure there is a fire prepared when we finish with dinner, now leave me be," Rei said the last of her requests before dismissing the girls to their tasks. She didn't make it easy on them; she never did, because it was never easy on her. When the first girl asked to train she thought it was a childlike request. She was never at the shrine anymore and all she did, as a maiden was clean and sell silly charms. After she accepted it became a sought after position. If you made it to the top and you cut it, you were gifted your own shrine. A job many people wanted, and since it's girls only here at Cherry Hill shrine, it was very competitive. Rei pondered the odd goals of humans in the solar system she found herself in the back garden of the shrine, still walking further from the building till she found a large tree. In front of it sat two stones. Rei lit the incense and sat down to pay respects to her grandfather.

Jedite realized this whole trip he has found himself being shoved into rooms against his will. This time it was a bit different, he had this weird feeling this was Rei's family home, as much as a shrine could be. That means Rei is a shrine maiden, all secret ninja dreams smothered he was wondering if all shrine leaders are trained to be such... heartless killers. Chad at the other shrine knew a few things about a sword, not that Jedite would ever admit to remembering the big ouf's name. Also this shrine wasn't lacking in money either... as he looked around everything was so well polished, high-end decor. Jedite felt richer just being in the room. He noticed there was a change of cloths sitting out and a bath drawn already waiting. He thought it was a bit obsessive until he casually sniffed under his armpits and realized he needed to wash up bad.

Rei was good enough to pay attention to the time, she would be back to her family's grave many times before they left the shrine but if she made Jedite wait any longer for food she wouldn't hear the end of it. Rei made it quickly back into her room where her shrine robes laid waiting. Rei smiled a little, her assistance treat her better here then at the palace. Rei walked down the hall to the main dining hall,

"Wha! Outfit and all!" came Jedite's voice from down the hall.

"I'm surprised you found your way here from your room," Rei said over her shoulder with a smile.

"I followed my nose. It just smells so good!" Jedite said walking up wearing montsuki and hakama looking very traditional Japanese ditching the haori in the room, he never liked those extra cloths. Rei raised her eyebrow, last time she saw Jedite in such traditional cloths was in her past life.

"Watch out Rei I might ketch you starring," Jedite said after Rei certainly gave him a one over. He liked the look in her eyes but the fire left as soon as he spoke.

"Yes, I wear the shrine robes when I'm here. I'm surprised you even knew how to get dressed," She said dismissing his comment and kept walking down the hall.

Jedite snickered,

"It came with an instruction manual," he said off handedly following Rei down the hall to food.

Rei slid the door open and set free the aroma of quality-cooked food. Jedite certainly had more of a bounce in his step, as he got closer. Inside sat a long traditional table chromed with all the food either of them could ever want. Also little shrine maiden girls waited in each corner to serve food. The king of Earth never had it better! Jedite sat down across from Rei who for some odd reason didn't sit at the head of the table like he would expect. Quickly the girls moved to provide the two with the first course. Jedite knew to just sit tight until Rei moved, her house her rules.

As soon as they got served Rei dismissed the girls.

"Eat up, goodness knows they made us too much food." Rei said grabbing up her chopsticks and bowl of rice, "it's not like your Neflite," Rei said off handed.

Jedite snorted at her mentioning Nef.. then paused. Why did he know that name?

"Who is that?" Jedite asked thinking she mentioned the name before and that's why he knew it. She looked over to him; she really has gotten use to Jedite being around to let that slip.

"An old friend," Rei sounded sad, she didn't know how much this man has remembered, if he even knew anything at all, she knew it wouldn't be long.  
"So what's with all the fan girls?" Jedite noticed Rei was acting a loof and didn't want to go near any of those kinds of subjects.

"If you can't tell by now I'm kind of important," Rei said smiling "My grandfather owned the shrine and I was raised as the maiden of this shrine, it's the oldest in the capital," she said taking a big bite of food, she doesn't get to boast about this a lot.

"And what about your parents, like your dad didn't take care of the shrine too?" Shrines keep rather traditional and as far as Jedite knew of the 'old ways' jobs went to sons not daughters.

"Pfft, my dad has only been here once, to drop me off. No he was into politics, I disowned him at a young age. My mother died giving birth, so my grandfather was the only bit of family I had. What about you? You said you knew Zoicite, and I know he is an orphan," Rei wanted to hear a bit of Jed's back story and you have to give a little before you can take.

"Yep, we were raised in the same orphanage, we played cops and robbers and still do I guess. When I was brought into the orphanage my tag said I'm from the Far East whatever that means. I was just never one for society and being a celic you never really feel like anyone else," Jedite was wondering if there was truth-telling sauce in this food? He hasn't talked so much about himself in a long time.

"Celic's, that's rare. Was there anyone else there with the same genetic history, past Zoicite I mean," Rei said checking if Ami put all the generals in the same location.

"Nope just me and Mr. man of honor," Jedite said surprised she new what celic's was and that Zoicite was one, though to him it was a bit obvious, most celic's are know it alls. Rei nodded, probably a good idea, she knew Mina well enough that the orphanage would be her first line of attack for finding Kunzite, and if Rei knew that so did Ami.

The two lightly chatted as they are a little of everything on the table. They even laughed a few times when Jedite made a joke or Rei said a funny story. Sooner then later a tap came at the door and Rei was informed everything was prepared, which meant the fire for her reading was at it's best potential. Rei nodded and excused herself making sure to inform the head girl to lead Jedite back to his room. She had some work to do.

"I think it would be perfectly fine if we gave them a project to do together," Venus said coy as the girl could ever be.

"It's not quite the right time, there is so much they have yet to get acclimated to before taking on any duties let alone a project," Mercury said back her glasses sinking low on her nose helping with her 'I know best' look she gave Venus.

"Acclimated, please… having Zoicite run your drills for your soldiers just yesterday sounds rather acclimated to me," Venus said bringing up her one and only valid point. A bit early for Ami's debating style but she was hoping it was the knock out punch.

"Yeah, because I had to fix your space ship again, you really shouldn't be aloud to drive anything ever. It was his first time too, I would rather him understand the working of the palace before he started on a project." Mercury really thought Venus's sailor scout leader veto card was an old trick but the look in her eye Venus was about to play her last hand. "Serenity is the last person to do a project with Zoicite anyways. Serenity doesn't need to be wondering off on a project when she barely get's work done without a project," Mercury threw in just to get Venus thinking.

In all honesty Mercury never see's Zoicite, from all the tasks Serenity sends him on. We really need to have more of the generals come back and soon because she is not going to be playing tug of war with Zoicite.

"But it will keep her busy while I look for Kunsite!" Venus said in a huff, always stating her true motive at the end of a loosing battle.

"You couldn't find him if you used sniff dogs," Mercury said about to walk away from this good, 10 minutes of wasted time.

"That's a hint!" Venus turned on her heel rushing away to use Mercury's 'hint' to her main search method. Mercury just shook her head; at least she is happy at the prospect of getting her man back.

Jedite woke up the next morning full; really his need for food for the next few days was certainly maxed out. Even then it didn't stop him from waking up early, from the window he could tell the light was just cresting over the horizon. No better time to wonder around the shrine without anyone knowing. He got up to see more cloths laid out for him... did those little teens come in when he was sleeping? WHAT. Well at least he didn't have any crazy dreams last night because that of really made him seem like a crazy person. Wondering through the shrine he found the door out to the front to see a girl sweeping. Early is just not early enough here in this bubble of the paradise. The girl noticed he was standing there and blushed like a cherry, scampering off to hide in a corner. Jedite smiled real big "yeah I still got it," he said to himself.

"By 'still got it' you mean scaring young children in the morning? Oh yeah, you got that..." came a voice from behind him. "It's in your eyes, no your face, certainly in your face," said Rei smiling at her chance to taunt Jedite so early in the morning. Jedite turned to see Rei beautiful as always, she seemed to fit this setting in some ethereal way.

Jedite just scorched his face almost to simulate her feline bite.

"With comments like that I can see why you were isolated as a child at a shrine, protecting society..." he said back not letting her get the last word.

"Funny you say it was to protect society," Rei said knowing full well she has protected this planet for all her life. "Would you like a tour?" she offered extending her hand to welcome him around the building. Jedite accepted, knowing more about the mysterious Rei.

"We need to start making a plan about the Nohi, I'm kind of tired of us running from them. I think it's about time we go to them," Rei doesn't need anyone's help making a plan but since she has been with Jedite on this mission for so long he has earned his right to state his opinion.

"I know where the home base is, they like the location to much to move," Jedited said, he always knew where the base was; they made you move around a lot in the nohi group.

"So do I, well I do now after I bugged the driver," Rei said with a cheeky smile. She wasn't going to leave it to Jedite's half-baked memory, not that she needed to bug the man. Rei could of used the fire reading to know that but she used the fire on more... important things.

"When did you have time to bug the driver? Don't answer that question. Ok, say we get into the heavily guarded Nohi facility. What's the goal? Find the leader...knock out a few nohi lackies...just come in to say 'hello'. I've always liked the 'hello,' very informal," Jedite smiled when he got Rei to half laugh.

Two of the maidens in the training were neglecting their morning duties and peeking out the window at the two adults walking in the morning.

"Do you think Sensi Rei likes him?" one asked after seeing Rei partly laugh at Jedite. The girl below her looked up at her counterpart like she was crazy.

"Sensi doesn't like men!" the girl said in desperation. Right then Rei hit Jedite in the arm, he looked up at her laughing and she hit him again. "See!" the girl felt like this was certainly proof of her claim.

The first girl looked close at the two Rei doesn't laugh at what men say and she certainly doesn't hit a guy unless it's going to cause him a world of hurt.

"What are you two doing!?" Called the head shrine maiden. Both girls froze in place, busted! "Back to work, doing pry into adult conversations!" the commanding voice of Kagami made the two girls scatter. If they got their chores done faster they might have free time. Kagami looked out the window to find out what the fuss was about. Rei was showing Jedite the side of the shrine leading to the garden, an activity Rei doesn't normally do with guests, the older girl smiled, she felt like it was about time.

"So when are we going to unleash this master plan on the Nohi? This city is all big and everything..." Jedite said as they still talked business. "Largest of the whole solar system," Rei cut in with a smile. "Yes, largest but you can't hide in a large population forever," Jedite just wanted to make his point. "Maybe you can't," she said with a raised eyebrow. Rei has one day off a week she normally 'hides in a large population' it wasn't hard for her... All the same Jedite was getting excited for their rampage on Nohi, it's time for payback and after being shot in the leg, jumping out of helicopters, car chases, moving from place to place. Well he certainly got the excitement he was looking for by joining Nohi he just didn't know he would get it when he quit the group.

"We will be here for just a few days, you know gather up supplies, maps and all the fun stuff. I don't keep any of that here, too much kids around," Said Rei, who was the last person Jed thought would be a stickler about gun control since it feels like every moment she has a gun on her or near by... Jedite nodded trying not to look like he thought she was silly, people just don't have guns nowadays. Who needs guns? Step one Police, step two Planetary Queens... You want it to stop on step one.


	6. Frozen

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

This is the third story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

The room was poorly lit, be it they liked the dark dingie feel it gave off or really didn't care. The room didn't need a lot of accessories, being the interrogation room. Chewy the car diver didn't know why he was thrown into the room to start. He thought was a good member oh the Nohi team making it back alive from evil thing one and evil thing two. All the same there was two men posted inside the room next to the broken down door. As Chewy knew getting the door to open was the easy part, getting the guys to let you get to it was another thing. Not that running was really an option with men scattered all the way down the hall. Chewy's head turned to the door as it opened. Fitting three more people in this small of room might of felt cramped but the man certainly shriveled at the sight of the Nohi boss. The boss was a thin well-dressed man, the kind that commanded a lot of presence and never really got his hands dirty. With short brown hair he had a long nose and was a member of the tan suit, miami beach mobster look club...

"Chewy, I'm happy your home, of course making it here without your car does leave me a little disgruntled. Actually I'm very disgruntled about this whole operation. Out of all the men I sent out only you came back with no harm. It's not like I was even asking much, just pick up two ex-nohi members. It's not that hard!" the boss was staying rather calm till the last moment when he slammed his hands on the table making Chewy jump back about a foot. "It's hard keeping up this 'mess with us or die' when we are the ones getting the crap beat right out of us. And to make matters worse..." the boss walked away from the small table separating Chewy from the armada of Nohi in the room. One of the boss's guards opened up a box and the boss took out a small microchip with a band-aid cover on top. "You had to walk right in with this thing attached to you!" said the boss looking over to Chewys dumb struck face as the poor man tried to trace back the moment either one of those hell raisers could of placed it on him. His eyes went big when he remembered Rei pat him on the shoulder and then grimaced at the thought.

"How sweet of you to remember after it's told them exactly where our home base is," said the boss handing the chip back to his assistant and strutting about the small room.

"Chewy, normally I would have you killed right now, but lucky for you that micro chip is saving your life for another day because now we can set up a trap for our little ex-nohi duo. Now we can punish them for all the team members they have wounded and make them an example for all that appose the Nohi". The men in the room let out an oddly harmonized 'haza' as Chewy was thanking his stars that he somehow got by on this one.

"It's going to be the revenge I've always dreamed of and right when we have them captured what do you think we are going to do?" the leader leaned in and asked Chewy who shook his head no rather quickly. The boss leaned up still looking at Chewy getting a new thought striking through his head.

"Since you distoryed your car your still going to get punished..." the boss said as one guard brandished his knuckles, "Unless you can tell me any weaknesses they might have," Chewy looked over to the big man who would beat him up soon, then up to his boss. He knew he would have to make up a lot of things but they have to sound like he is telling the truth, funny enough one of the only things he is good at.

"DON'T MOVE," Shouted out Zoicite, his demand was herd and instantly made Mercury freeze in her spot. Zoicite sighed and rushed over to Mercury jumping from one spot to another, he made it seem really exact but nothing around gave off a hint there as anything the matter. When I got to Mercury he sighed and removed an invisible string from her arm. As soon as he moved the string it almost light a fuse he flicked his hand at the pain, as a bunch of strings seemed to fuse away, the next work around the room was over whelming.

"Just ah, running some tests," he said sheepishly as Mercury raised her eyebrow.

"You know we have rooms for tests like this, not a place like this... like a living room," Mercury tried to stay serious and not laugh.

"There was people in that room, I don't have much clout here yet, I'm just this random guy who, in the workers opinion, magically appeared and needs to be 'put through interrogation'," Zoicite was never one for groups, let along groups of people he didn't know.  
"Well next time, set up some invisible strings and they won't try to interrogate you any more... Silly," Mercury, went further into the room gathering up some tablets she needed for work. "You want to help me?" she asked knowing it was hard to find him not being kidnapped by the queen.

"Of course, what are you working on?" Zoicite said looking over her shoulder trying to read the documents in her hand.

"Inner solar system communications using warp holes," she said with a wink.

"Wha, heck yes I want to join that party! I will go get the snacks," Zoicite certainly had a bounce in this step now. Mercury was just happy someone actually liked this work like her.

Rei was happy when her crate of guns showed up she opened it immediately, lucky for the shrine no one was aloud to visit; a shrine maiden pulling guns out of a big crate wasn't standard shrine activity. It was just in time too, Rei and Jedite has spent about 3 nights at the shrine, it is always nice to enjoy act like the world doesn't exist at the shrine but Rei was on a mission, she needed to settle the score. She pulled out a map and started inspecting it. Jedite who was just in the back of the shrine getting in some training wondered where Rei got off to and found her pondering over the map.

"Oh, I see Christmas came early," he said looking at the nice military quality gear. Rei looked up at him and smiled,

"Just a few things here, looks like they are using the old sewer system as their base," Rei said raising her eyebrow, who would like having a base there?

"Oh they made sure to clear out the smell. Renovated the place, looks like a real gorilla operation," Jedite leaned over, "This is the main entrance but I would suggest coming through this supply gate. There is less guards posted there and the boss's office isn't far from this gate," Rei nodded looking at the map not even caring that Jedite was so close.

"That will work fine for me, though most of the time walking in through the main gate is the best option," Rei knew full well walking through the front door works better then trying to sneak around in the back, act like your suppose to be there.

"It's a deal then! Well, where are we going to put all these guns before we leave?" Jedite asked looking at the armada of ammo and guns.

"Now that the supplies are here we can leave rather soon, we just have to align the plan with this map and we are all set to go. Jedite smiled, that meant they were leaving this evening, that's just what he wanted.

Mina smiled at the camera as her talk show just came back from commercial. The audience was happy Queen Venus was being as energetic and wonderful as always. Mina smiled big,

"He is the one of the largest up and coming stars in the industry staring in the movie 'love tunnel' please welcome John Banks!" the crowd cheered at the arrival of the new star walking out from off set and waving his hands to the adoring crowd. Mina gave him a quick hug as she sat down and turned to the guest starting the interview.

"Welcome John, the audience clearly likes your latest movie. Is this your first time in the capital city?" She asked knowing full well he was raised on Neptune and has never been to Tokyo.

"And I love the fans," said the 20-something looking to the crowd as the hooted and cat whistles, clearly he liked being the new youth in the entertainment industry. "It is my first time in this beautiful city, you don't know how big it is until you see it in person. It was a little hard getting into town. A few streets were totally demolished; I hear there was a high-speed chaise? I don't know who ever made such a mess but it was rather crazy," said the young man showing a worried face. "When I went back the next day it was all repaired the next day! Does the Royalty clean up messes like that all the time?" asked the star. Mina tilted her head slightly, 'what demolished streets?' but she didn't let her doubt show.

"Oh that crystal is very powerful, I wouldn't be too surprised if one of us cleaned up the mess real quick. Certainly doesn't happen a lot in the city, did it remind you of the set of your last movie? I hear the movie was filmed on my home planet of Venus! Did you enjoy the hot days?" Mina didn't skip a beat to move the conversation on to the movie and actors work but really who would not tell her about someone making a mess down town? She would have to ask Mercury as soon as they went to break just to know what's going on. The actor and Venus kept chatting about the movie starts future goals before they went to break and Mina got to ask Mercury just what was up.

"It was Rei," Mercury said softly when she picked up the call coming in from Venus.

"You always do that and its sooooo arg. Anyways Rei is on a mission what do you mean she did it?" Venus always hated Mercury answering questions before they were asked.

"When you put Rei and Jedite in a city things are bound to blow up. I thought you would be happy. Two generals down two more to go, who knows next could be ku..." Mercury was cut off by Mina shushing her from the other end of the sailor communicator.

"I don't want to jynx it! Anyways I need to get back to my show. Laters!" Mina said with a click of her Compaq and rushed back on to the set. Of course it was Rei, who else would know it's ok to demolish a whole district without a care in the world.

Rei and Jedite snuck in through the cargo lot. They were decked out in their crate supply of weapons. The sun was just going down and even Jedite didn't know how they made it into this down town location without having the cops called on them. Who walks around with tons of guns and ammo on them? Obviously Rei does because he acted like it was another slash and burn operation. A few nohi men standing outside on the loading dock unloading a few boxes laughing and talking amongst each other. They really didn't pay much attention. Which was fine for Rei and Jedite who wanted to sneak in through the door unnoticed. It wasn't too hard, actually it was easy compared to Zoicites not so graceful break in to the palace there was a lack of guards and it's something that caught Jedite's eye. Either they are on low supply of men after the last city attack a few days ago or this was the hour of changing guards. All the same Jedite was use to more men being posted at the doors. They moved down the halls very slowly making sure to get out of the way for any Nohi member walking by. Jedite was right about a renovation. There was still sewer pipes but they became the hallways tall enough for there to be head room with small lights spaced out to show how long the hall could go, which looked like forever but every once in a while it looks almost like the Nohi did some mining to make open rooms and offices all braced with heavy wooden beams. The light in the place certainly gave off the dark vibe, which worked great for Jedite and Rei sneaking around. They creeped down the halls surprised one was alerted to their presence, once a guard would show up that was too close for comfort Rei would use her highly trained skills to silently take the man out, then Jedite would quickly move the body into dark shadows where it would be hard to find. Jedite and Rei came upon the leaders office rather quickly.

The only two guards that were posted anywhere in the whole facility was at the main boss's office. Rei looked over to Jedite really confused, she felt like something was fishy but there was no time to call off this attack when they were so far in. Jedite came up behind one guard as Rei made a sharp clean hit to the second guards neck. Quickly checking the guard for keys Jedite simply opened the door looking down to the dirty look Rei was giving him.

"They don't lock doors here," he whispered to her as she rolled her eyes and entered the room with him. They entered the dark space and as soon as they both entered the lights flickered on and standing there was the boss with his two favorite guards.

"Well look at this, why did I send all those men chasing after you two when you come right into my office?" asked the boss with a huge grin on his face. Rei sneered, the stupid man in his stupid suit and lifted up her arm gun in hand.

"Oh I wouldn't do that," the boss said pointing behind Rei who turned to see about a dozen guns and twice the amount of men standing at the doorframe.

"Damn it, it was a trick," was all Rei said before she pulled Jed down as the gunfire started. Rei didn't give the wall of fighters time to re-aim, kicking the first knee cap she could find sending the front of the door to bottle neck with the Nohi men falling on to each other as she battled her way out of the office and into a larger area.

Jedite went straight into combat mode knocking guns out of the Nohi's hands without knowing what was happening. Rei made quick precise hits at peoples legs all throughout the group. It worked wonders making at least half of the nohi group flail in pain and the other stumble back. The leader peaked from behind his bulletproof hiding place and raised an eyebrow. The amount of men that the duo was plowing through was record breaking and for once got to see the sheer power that these two emitted,  
"If only these two were our solders again Nohi would be very powerful," he quickly changed his tactics. "Move the men! Loire them down into the main open area, we will make our stand there," the two guard quickly spoke into their communicators as the leader snuck through a secret pathway out of his office. The Nohi members were quick to follow the new orders opening up the hall and blocking off anywhere that would lead Rei or Jedite out of the place. The two broke free and Rei started running down the hallway.

"The way out is the other direction," Jedite hesitated a little.

"Anywhere away from people trying to kill us is good enough for now," Rei shouted back at Jedite who nodded and ran after her. They ended up in the largest opening yet. There was a catwalk that circled the upper section of the room with sniper gunners waiting and ground fighters in the center. Rei didn't take a second to think she quickly scaled the stairs to the upper catwalk and shot, kicked, and punched any sniper she could find. Jedite went right into the center fray. Having a lot more guns then the ground fighters made it easier to get a lot of men hit. The Nohi group kept weaving in and out of shipment crates to avoid being hit while still trying to get close enough to Jedite to take him out. They were doing well; Rei was just about to take out her last sniper when Jedite suddenly grabbed at his head. Rei's eyes went big; this was the last thing they needed. Jedite was getting a memory back in the middle of their fight. Rei threw the last sniper over the catwalk bar making the man fall onto another Nohi member. She then jumped over the rail making an amazing landing with not even a bruise to show for it. She sped to Jedite's side right in time to stop a man from punching Jedite square in the face. By then Jedite had both hands on this head trying to fight the laps of memories. Rei was doing a protective type of dance around Jedite shooting at the Nohi members but still making sure he wasn't getting any members trying to make a cowardly hit at him. Then Jedite was out completely, unconscious on the ground totally vulnerable on the floor. Rei saw no out no salvation in this mess she has found herself in. Rei was not going to leave Jedite behind and as more Nohi members flooded in she suddenly just dropped her guns.

"Ahh so came into the lions den but couldn't handle our bite, my boss will be very happy about this," said the boss coming out like a snake behind a crate.

Rei let out a breath in exasperation, "your not the leader of the Nohi?" she asked, almost pissed off. It was like getting up to the highest level in your video game to realize there was still another boss to fight.

"Oh no no, my boss doesn't deal with little pests like you, he is a man in power and he doesn't like getting his hands dirty but me... I'm much better at getting my hands very dirty," the phrase rolled off the Nohi general's tongue in a way that made Rei instant think him as scum. A Nohi fighter tried to come up behind Rei and touch Rei but Rei wouldn't have it,

"Don't you dare touch him, he's unconscious and if you lay one hand on him you will have to kill me first," Rei said in a growl that made the Nohi member back away.

"We don't want either of them dead," the general said making sure his men didn't do anything stupid. "Oh no, we are going to be wanting to keep them very much alive for their punishment," the general grinned and then started walking away "bag them up" the general called and suddenly all the Nohi rushed at Rei and made sure she couldn't move before putting a black bag over her head. She couldn't see anything but certainly felt the sharp hit to her head and Rei became unconscious.

Rei woke up with a start, the black bag still over her head but her hands were certainly tied, it sounded like they were in a car and Rei could feel Jedite's body next to hers. Jedite flinched a little once they went over a bump and Rei sighed in relief, he was awake too. The other alarming thing was the temperature. The metal bed of the truck was abnormally cold compared to its normal temp. Even the air was cold. Wherever this truck was driving it was certainly at the polar parts of earth. Suddenly Rei herd one of the men in the truck speak to another man,

"We are almost there," well that wasn't much of a hint to Rei but she at least knew it wouldn't be long.

"Untie them, the boss wants us to have them ready when we get there," said the other man and suddenly Rei felt herself forcibly pulled up by her tired hands and they got untied and the black out bag pulled off her head and she was blinded by the light. They were certainly in a cold place, all Rei could see outside the front drivers window was snow. Well great, what did bad guys have things with cold places?

Jedite got untied right after Rei and had a similar reaction to the light. The Nohi man was big and burly; he smiled to show a few teeth missing,

"Welcome to the north pole," the man said with a slight whistle from his missing teeth. Just a few minutes passed before the truck lurched to a stop and it sounded like other cars not far behind were also coming to a stop. They all sat in the truck for a few minutes before the Nohi team was given the go ahead and pulled both Rei and Jedite up ans shoved them out of the truck. When the stumbled out the snow came up to their knees, Rei instantly felt the bitter cold of the snow climb up her spine she looked over to Jedite who never looked grumpier. He always hated the cold; she was surprised he wasn't cursing up a storm. They were forced to keep walking until they meet up with the Nohi general dressed in a full parka and was heating his hands by a full fire.

"I prefer people to suffer then get shot...personally. No greater place then at the North Pole," he said smiling as Rei looked around to the lack of any thing but know in a 360 direction.

"It will be a slow death but to give you any glimmer of hope we were kind enough to provide you with a fire. I hope this is a clear enough lesson never to mess with the Nohi," said the general leaning in to Rei and she turned away not look at him.

"Lets get out of here!" Shouted the general as suddenly all the Nohi packed up their cars and drove off leaving Rei and Jedite alone...

Serenity moved forward then back then forward again, the level of indecision was annoying Zoicite to no end.

"You do know Serenity that once you make a move in chess you have to stick with it," Zoicite wasn't use to such an uncertain Serenity when it came to chess.

"I told you call me Serena and I can't help being uncertain. I have an odd feeling Rei isn't doing so well at her mission and Ami said it should be done soon!" Serenity's hands grabbed up the fabric of her dress trying not to show any stress.

"I'm not use to Serena, that's you Earth life, I knew you as Serenity and now you go by Serenity. I think that's rather handy and will keep it up until we meet up in another life and you change your name again. Weren't we playing chess to keep your mind off of this 'feeling' you have about Mars? I'm sure she is fine, where ever she is, if anything she can use her powers to get out," Zoicite said making a move.

"No she can't! This mission has strict orders not to use magic of any kind! She is a skilled fighter there is no doubt there... I just have a feeling," Serenity was certainly pouting she knew she couldn't do anything to help Rei and if there was something life or death Rei would find a way to get out. The last thing Serena wanted was having Rei being reborn and dealing with a child version of Rei... just evil.

"How about we get some of Jupiter's chocolate macaroons to help you feel better?" Zoicite asked kindly trying once again to distract Serenity. Serenity jumped up at the chance.

"That sounds wonderful!" Serenity got up and started skipping to the door knowing that a fresh macaroon is better then anything in the world.

Rei and Jedite sat around a fire, their hope of escape from this frozen wasteland long gone. The fact was growing in the back of Jedite's mind; they were going to die here. After all they have been through, all the fights, the nearly misses and insane escapes. Here on the top of the world not feeling his arms.

"Cold," he muffled out his breath making a large cloud of hot hair. Rei rolled her eyes and moved close to him grabbing his hands and rubbing them.

"You will be fine you big baby, I will keep you warm," Rei said using her natural heat to warm his hands but then he did something she didn't expect. He pulled her hands toward him quickly pulling her out of her seat and on his lap. He then started rubbing her back pulling her close. "Who is going to keep you warm then?" he said an honest smile on his lips, Jedite looked down to Rei who had an odd glint in her eye, he had only seen it once before but even now it was more honest, more decided. Yes she had the look of a woman making her mind; Rei lifted her hand to his cheek.

"I love you," she said honestly, no bitter snap, no sarcasm, Jedite looked down and he didn't see a crazy spitfire he saw Rei Hino. Rei then pulled Jedite close crashing her lips to his almost like she has been waiting to tell him this for a long time, Jedite pulled her close shocked by Rei's actions. His mind was reeling and he found himself fighting his mind to stay in the present but all efforts failed.

 _Jedite waited around in the royal gardens, he looked down at a rose bush flicked at a bud absent mindlessly, he never was one for roses, he liked lillies much better._

 _"If you abuse those roses much more I will have to tell Jupiter," came a female voice Jedite quickly looked up to see the princess of Mars, he smirked as he looked up to her._

 _"Odd place to meet up at? Why did you want to talk to me here?" he asked, his attention long gone from the roses and it was now wholly on Mars._

 _"I wanted to tell you something," Mars said walking up close to him. Then she quickly looked away, "your prince wants you to not worry about him tonight, he will be safe here tonight," Rei said obviously not saying what she wanted, "and I love you," Mars said literally turning to go as she said it. She didn't get far, Jedite pulled at her arm making her turn around into his strong hold._

 _"Did my ears deceive me?" he asked whispering in her hear as Mars tried to squirm out of his hold almost too playful as she tried to push him away._

 _"Jedite not here," she said trying to command but she long ago gave away any power she had at telling Jedite what to do._

 _"Well its a good thing I love you too or this would of been a big mess," he said off handedly, Rei tackled him to the ground right then._

Jedite leaned up, his head throbbing, when his eyesight started to clear the black blob slowly got more defined. Rei was leaning over Jedite panic written all over her face, she had really done it this time. Kiss him into another one of his memory jolts. Jedite shook his head, it felt a bit heavier, he looked up to Rei and his eyes got real big. Rei, Rei was Mars, Mars is the girl he has been having in his dreams, no, they weren't dreams. He has been getting his memories back, memories from his past life and Rei's kiss was the final catalyst to getting them all back in one final blow. Jedite instantly reached up and latched on to Rei pulling her down to his level, "Mars, mars, mars why didn't you tell me it's was you all along," he said pulling her to look in her eyes. She searched his face and quickly realized he remembered everything.

"I wasn't aloud. You had to remember it all on your own," she said Rei's smiled with a joy she hadn't felt in a very long time. He pulled her close again and they both lay there on the ground in the frozen snow enjoying being near to each other.

"Now about getting out of here," Jedite said randomly.

"We are stuck until someone gets us," Rei said in a sniff not wanting the reminder.

"Yes but I remember you could transport in our past life, is that ah. Is that still an option," he asked the cold starting to make him shiver. Rei suddenly leaned up, "That's right! I can use my powers now!" Rei totally forgot now that Jedite remembered everything she could use her powers. It didn't take them long to transport out of the frozen landscape. Rei stood up and helped Jedite up getting in the proper position to transport. It took a split of a second and they were gone.

Rei and Jedite reappeared in front of a long walk way to a grand looking castle. Jedite was surprised since he didn't know this place. Maybe because he was dizzy from the transport, maybe because he just got his entire memories back heck, he has never been off Earth, well besides his fancy new memories of the moon.

"Where are we?" he asked following Mars as she walked up the beautiful walkway, someone to follow after that pesky transport was a gift in itself.

"On Mars, at the capital city's castle," Mars said who was still slightly cold and wanted to get inside. Jedite was taken back; the princesses of the past never went back to their home planets when he knew them. He had never been on Mars. It looked much like any other large capital city full of live and business. The Mars palace was made with large mars rock, red and bold mixed with the pure white marble of the lunar palace. You could tell it was just as old as the moon palace with its columns and grand entrance.

Rei made it to the entrance first and caused quite a surprise to the workers who were there maintaining the palace for when Mars would visit. Two crows came flying quickly from inside the castle and as they got just a few feet from the two new comers turned into their human forms.

Weird chapter end I know but the next chapter is the last one.


	7. Nohi Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

This is the third story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

"Your majesty we didn't know you were coming," said Deimos with Phobos following soon after.

"Should of been reading the fires more closely then," Rei said giving the two a cheeky smile. "We just came back from a mission on Earth and we need to read the fire. Phobos if you could do a fire for a reading on earth. I need to know where the Nohi secret base is," Rei was not giving one second to rest. Phobos nodded and quickly few off in the direction of the holly shrine.

"It's been a long time Jedite," said Deimos smiling big over to Jedite who was very busy admiring the palace and landscape of the planet Mars.

"Always nice to see one of the twins, still don't know which one you are and I don't think I will ever know," Jedite said with a smile. He never seemed to get those girls right so after a while just stopped using names. This always made Mars laugh because they were very different people and she could always tell.

"Jedite has his memories back from his past life. I know he wasn't suppose to get them back so soon but he did it to himself really. We need to contact Mercury so I can yell at her and go into the war room because Jedite and I are about to go in and end this Nohi group once and for all," Mars said looking both Jedite and Deimos as she spoke. Deimos just smiled innocently then showed them in the direction of the war room. Jedite was a little confused.

"What do you mean got my memories back this soon?" he thought all memories come back this way.

"A kiss sparks the memories to return. Mercury's thinking was that if one of us was comfortable enough with kissing you then we were ok with you getting you memories back. I on the other hand have you in my life who doesn't really follow proper courting educate," Rei gave him a sideways glance as they walked, "and thought to kiss me with in one hour of first meeting me," suddenly Deimios couldn't hold back a slight laugh which in turn got a glare from Rei. "So you got them back, I know it's a painful thing so I'm going to try very hard to not give you a hard time about it," Rei said standing a little straighter as she kept the smirk off her face.

"Well thanks," Jedite said very deflated by what he just learned. All three were walking down the grand halls filled with art and sculptures. Jedite was already feeling warmer and totally deforested from the long forgotten frozen landscape.

"Wait, has the other generals been awoken yet?" jedite asked suddenly knowing full well knowing Zoicite in the orphanage was no coincidence.

"Zoicite has, which is why he wasn't in his apartment, no one else past that," Rei pulled out her sailor compaq to call up Mercury,  
"Ah, you complete your mission?" came the familiar voice of Mercury on the line.

"Oh you think it's cute to start off like that don't you? One: I'm going to kill you, Two: They left us at the North Pole! North Pole!? Who does that anymore, Three: Jedite has all his memories back. I don't know why I need to tell you this but I'm mad and you're knowing anyway! Oh and Four: I'm going to kill you," Jedite backed away slightly, it's like Rei's inner fire just blew up into full gear. "We still haven't defeated the Nohi group. During our last fight Jedite had a memory relaps and was out cold. I'm on Mars right now and you really won't see me again until my mission is done," Rei said frankly getting all her frustrations out on Mercury who, in her mind, totally deserved it.

"Understood, thanks for the recap," Mercury said knowing full well punishment for doing Rei a favor... was certainly in her future.

"Your welcome," Rei said quickly before shutting her communicator and letting out a sigh. By this time they had walked down about 12 hallways and finally made it to the war room.

Demios opened the door to a very grand room maned with people at floating work stations wearing visors and touch large projected screens. In the center was a standard war room table large with no chairs ready to map out any serge on any planet at any time. Rei turned to Jedite, "time to find those Nohi," Rei said with a cheeky smile happy to finally have these guys beat.

The Nohi boss's nerves were showing, something that was very rare. He couldn't help but fidget folding his arms into himself trying to take up less space in the already large waiting room. He shouldn't feel so nervous, he did his job, he ended those pesky Nohi drop outs. Now all that was left was to tell the Nohi Leader, the big cheese, the one who ruled it all.

A loud beep came from the Leaders office door which made the Nohi Territory boss jump. It was his call, he put on his game face and went into the room. It was dark, masking the leader in mystery. Even after all this work he never knew much about the Nohi Leader, no one asked questions in his presence, it was so demanding so authoritative that every statement the deep voice commanded was done.

"Do sit down," the voice was sitting at a table and a hand came into the light to show the Nohi boss where to sit, it was filled without question.

"I hear you had some ex-nohi members give you some trouble," the voice was as dark as the mans face, but still rather calm not like the other man in the room who liked to show his emotions on his sleeve.

"Oh but I took care of them Boss, they got dropped off at the North Pole to Die," the boss leaned forward in his chair and then back not being able to restrain his squirming while he talked. This was a tough guy! Who wants to be int he office of the Leader of the Nohi? No one, the call in it self is a death notice.

"Some people have an inner fire that you can't kill off with the cold. See I have a theory that the hardest to squash out aren't completely gone until you see their last breath. So I ask you, did you see that last breath?" the leader leaned forward into the light slightly. The man had a handsome face, almost didn't look like the leader of a gorilla group, just another businessman you would see on the street walking to his corporate job.

The younger man gulped and shook his head no. He has used the North Pole tactic in the past with no complaints, why is it suddenly broken.

"We will have some guest, ones that you didn't finish off and I would like to make sure your here to greet them. So I need you to bring your best men to protect this building because to them your the boss, and we don't want them knowing I exist do we?" the leader stood up walked around his desk and leaned into the other mans face real close. The boss shook his head no quickly. Leading back the leader smiled, "good now go and make this happen," the leader went back to his desk int he cloak of darkness before the territory leader jumped up knowing it was his time to go. Left the office with a jolt to his guards waiting outside for his next orders.

Rei was happy with the facts she got from her information network. Phobos got the location rather quick and they were all very surprised it was the high-rise office building. All the other Nohi locations were basements, tunnels, and forgotten locations, this instead was in the center of the business sector, not a place to simply blow up and call it a day. This was a good sign, they knew this was as high as the group got.

"I know that the last boss we meet wasn't the true leader of the Nohi," Jedite said as they were calling it a day on research. "I've herd stories about the real leader, no one has even really seen his face. He's one of those guys who kind of sits in the shadows, if you go in for a meeting with him nine times out of ten your not coming out alive." Jedite said rather straight faced. He knew this was their real target not some Nohi boss who doesn't properly kill you.

"I got that feeling too, during my fire reading, there is a darker man in this group," said Phobos who walked with the couple to the dinning hall for a well deserved dinner.

"I'm not too worried, none of them has dealt with Mars's wrath and I rarely get the green card to send a whole building ablaze!" Rei said then looking over to Jedite who gave her a look.

"Ok ok, I've set another building ablaze not too long ago but that was without my powers," Rei amended quickly.

"You got to blow up a building?" came the surprised voice of Deimios.

"That was before she blew up a few cars," Rei sent a glare to Jedite who felt the need to tell her two loyal spirit guides about all her underhanded dealings.

"You blew up cars!? That really isn't good Rei those things are rare," said Phobos shaking her head in sadness.

"How about I tell you the full story before you get the wrong impression," Rei said in calm almost too collected tone.

"Oh don't worry... we already have the wrong impression," said both the twins at the same time making Rei wince and Jedite laugh.

"When will Mars be back?" Asked Rini who was under the watchful eye of Ami's bottle cap thick glasses.  
"When she's done defeating the bad guys," Mercury said as she used the sodding iron to fuze a curit together.

"But hasn't she already beat them?" Rini said rolling on the ground poking the little piece of entertainment as her Luna P was being fixed after a sudden and tragic meet up with the stairs, clearly it didn't want to fly anymore.

"Winning against the enemy isn't always easy Rini. Sometimes you need to think before you act," Mercury said not looking up from her work. The poor Luna P in pieces in front of her. Ami was hoping Rini wasn't catching Venus's talent for breaking anything electronic by just looking at it.

"But why is she on her home planet when the enemy is here on Earth?" Rini asked her persistence would be annoying if Ami wasn't use to this odd form of babysitting.

"She needed to regroup, find out where to take her last stance. Now that she can use her powers it won't be long. Rei showed great restraint when not using her powers. More then I thought she ever would." Ami said flipping the mother board of the Luna P over then approving of her work and started clicking the floating luna ball back together.

"Why was it so important for Mars to not use her powers?" Rini asked, knowing full well the scouts never hesitated to use their powers in the name of the kingdom.

"Because love conquers all Rini, Now here is your Luna P and I added a new trick. Do you want to see?" Ami asked pressing the electronics heads nose. Rini poped up from her now discarded toy to see the new wonders her Luna P could do. Maybe Rini could come in more often and ask Ami to give her Luna P new trick from here on out.

Jedite decided to walk the large palace of Mars on his own, the tall pillars of red dusty stone seamed to dominate the room no matter how empowered you may feel. Jedite never came to Mars during his short but dedicated relationship with Mars in their past lives. They always kept to the Moon and Mars would tell stories of the Planet that shared her name. They had few years to spend on their native soil before being called into duty when the Princess was born. Mars was planning another trip to her home planet before the battle started long in the past. Jedite could see why she wanted to be back on this world, it's her very personality personified in a palace.

"Don't get too lost. This place has a way of hypnotizing you into the darker corners of the place," Rei said coming up behind Jedite.

"Just like you designed it hum?" Jedite knew Rei wasn't the first Queen to live here but it did sound a little suspicious.

"My family is known for war, this palace was built just for that. Speaking of blood and glory we are all set for our mission back on Earth. Nothing much to plan for when it's going to be just the two of us," Rei said leaning on one of the dark red pillars.

"No Secret army storming in?" Jedite asked half heartedly.

"We are the secret army... That's one thing I never got about citizens who live amongst the planets. Some think there is some odd conspiracy theory that us royals don't fight and we have some secret soldiers that do are bidding. Am I right? I mean isn't that one of the main reasons Nohi came about?" Rei asked with curiosity as Jedite thought back to his days at Nohi and nodded. They all ready did think there was no transparency between the Royalty and it's people.

"In truth, as Royals, we are our largest army. With skills that go back to past lives of training, dedication and love for our planets, people and friends. Mercury for instance has the same skill and power as 1 million foot soldiers. Who needs a secret army when you can just call her in to have some fun? Ah well not that she thinks it's fun, maybe that's just me," Rei said laughing that she just outed herself as the war loving person her ancestors were known for.

"You don't get to wage much war in this climate for peace. Let me guess you jumped at the chance to go fight with no guidelines bogging you down?" he knew the answer, it was in Rei's nature to challenge and win.

"Of course! I can only get so much enjoyment from training troops for a fight they may never see. So let's get this party started! Just a quick change of cloths and we got a transportation pad just calling our name," she said walking over to Jedite and tugging on his arm like a child wanting to ride the big roller coaster when they clearly don't reach the height limit.

"We have to do that transporting thing again?!" He whined remembering the last time she flashed them half way across the galaxy.

Jedite suddenly fell forward and clutched at the brick wall in front of him shaking his head.

"You'll get use to transporting eventually," Rei said patting Jedites back with sympathy. Jedite looked back to Rei a glare of cold hatred ridden on his face

"I will never get get use to it," the distain flew off this tongue easily. Rei rolled her eyes, her sympathy for Jedite long forgotten,

"Never is a word you will learn get's you in more trouble then you ever ask for," Rei looked around the alley was a perfect choice for giving them cover from the masses walking on the streets just a few feet away. No one seemed to care about two people dressed in black decked out in body armor and guns randomly appearing in the alley.

Jedite finally got a good look around and noticed this might not be the best time walk into the business district of Neo Tokyo decked out at gun welding ninjas.

"Well how do we get in, I think we will be caught walking in the door rather quickly," Jedite said looking up the tall building noticing it goes up 40 stories easy.

"Since we can't transport," Jedite instantly sent Rei another clare at the mention of such form of travel,

"We will have to get in the way the trash goes out," Rei walked over to a rather large waste receptacle that was easily two stories high by itself and latched on to the ladder. At the top of the ladder was a duct that spanned the whole length of the building making it easy for the cubical loving workers inside to throw away all trash at the end of the day. Jedite sighed, it was just slightly better then transporting knowing full well there was a security camera at every trash depository, the second they crawled out of one is the same second they were caught by cameras. Joining Rei on the top of the bin Rei easily burned through the thin sheet metal with just a touch of her finger. Jedite knew or Rei's powers but they had advanced ten fold since her past life. He was a little excited to see their new advances in action. Inside the duct was messy, dried up sugar drinks and ignored coffee caked the insides of the small inclosed dark tunnel. Rei quickly turned on small LED lights on her outfit and Jedite did the same lighting their way as they used the metal sheet lips to climb up the towering duct in silence.

"Why can't you just tell me where he is!" the demand was rather strict, trying to use all the authority she could muster.

"I have legal right and I don't have to tell you," was the calm retort of the other who was cornered against the wall. Venus threw up her arms in annoyance, there is no way Mercury has legal right to not tell her where Kunzite is, just no way!

"If you did I would break it! I'm fed up with being the Queen of love and being loveless. I know you didn't room Kunzite with Jed and Zoi because I've already interrogated Zoicite," Venus's voice slightly calmed down as she admitted to some thing that might actually be illegal.

"If he tells me you annoyed him in any way maybe I might keep Kunzite away from you. Good thing I'm a loving nice friend who would never keep your man away from you." Mercury didn't want to start shooting sparks of anger but bringing up Zoicite is fighting words. Before Venus could retort with 'oh you have been keeping him away' Mercury said, "have you even looked for him? I mean besides asking people in the palace? I mean just asking if they know of a guy with long white hair and blue gray eyes?"

"Well of course I haven't, I've been busy with the show and all my other duties, all I can do is ask people here and pester you as best I can. You know I keep too busy," Venus said with a sigh, Mercury was right, she was right and Mina didn't want to hear it. She works so hard, keeping up with all of this while one by one her friends get their dream guy back into their life. At least Jupiter is still in her boat, with out her man waiting just like Venus for Mercury's magic to have them men fall into their lives.

"Look, Venus, I know your busy and having Kunzite around would really help you so I'm going to give you a hint. Not a location or anything because... that wouldn't help but you meeting Kunzite is very close. I would say maybe a month away," Mercury said knowing it was only a matter of time before Kunzite would show up. Why not save herself some trouble and let Venus get excited.

It worked Venus's smile grew and grew, she went straight to young princess mode where she clasped her hands together and sighed before enveloping Mercury in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh! Thank you thank you! That news is just wonderful, wait.. in a month I'm going to get a lot more work at the studio, I won't have a lot of free time," Mina had a moment of sadness before her joy lifted back up, "I don't care I'm sure I will make time! Thank you Mercury!" and before Mercury could say 'your welcome' the now incandescently happy Venus praticly skipped down the hall away from the disheveled Mercury.

Oh if Jedite could complain he would about ten minutes ago. Every time he passes up a entry into the building Rei tells him to keep moving up to the next entry all the while having trash bags falling from enough of a height to dodge the heavy bundle or get a head ache... Rei was clearly looking for something and when they get to the 15th floor she stopped and paused for a long time then moving to prepare the port for use as an entrance into the building. Jedite was so happy he didn't even complain about the small hole to exit the duct from. He noticed the floor was dark and empty, there was scaffolding all around the room. Seems Rei picked a nice location to sneak in, he looked for any obvious camera's with no real luck, either they hid them very well or this level is 100% shut down for construction. Rei was already preparing for the fight double checking equipment and making sure the area was secure. The 15th floor was high but with all the restaurants on the bottom levels they were standing right on the welcome mat.

Rei turned to Jedite and smiled "you ready?" Jedites smirk was enough of a reply before Rei directed them to creep up to the elevator. Rei pulled our a special wireless device to open the doors with out calling for the lift. Jedite was impressed, prying those doors open by hand was never fun.

The guard stood bored, he had one of the 'insanely low danger' posts and he certainly looked like it, if he could sit down he would but they were all on high alert, no one knew why those were just the orders. It seemed like every member of the Nohi group were called to Tokyo to protect this building. Even this guard isn't normally stationed here, you can't walk 10 feet without running into another member, it was like a mini Nohi conference and he was out in the back forty. Right next to the elevator on the 16th floor was a waste of time, suddenly they opened, he jumped back so far he realized he tends to jump at weird sounds. The odd thing was there was no one in the elevator heck there was no lift, just a blank black box. Another guard near by tapped him on the arm clearly informing him to check it out. He did but slowly edging one foot at a time like the elevator was suddenly a sand pit and he was trying to find solid ground. He looked down the shaft to nothing but darkness looked up and saw nothing. He turned to the other guards "there is nothing out..." And before he could finish his sentence he fell forward with a small temple note on his back. Others rushed up to see what it said but they didn't have time to read because Jedite and Rei burst from the darkness and started their attack.

Jedite now was much more inept in sword play and preferred them to bullets, plus fighting a guy with two katanas is crazy intimidating. Rei kicked and punched even with her guns waiting in her hands. Jedite jumped up on a wall and took out four fighters in a few quick and well planned movements. Rei reviewed the situation and started working toward the stair well, the only way they were going to get around... since they broke the elevator system while in the shaft. Any time Rei ran out of ammo she would just shoot one last person and take their gone, she had gone through at least four already. Jedite still favored his Katanas, which confused the fighters who were only trained with guns and couldn't handle the idea that he could react to the bullets and block them with his blade. Jedite would even angle the blade to make the bullet hit someone else, two Nohi with one bullet. Jedite and Rei fount themselves back to back only to realize this level had been cleared.  
"One level down, 50 more to go," Rei said reloading another gun.  
"Do you think there will be that much people? I don't think this building can handle that much weight in it's structure" Jedite said looking around to the buildings structure, Rei looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"You certainly spent too much time with Zoicite as a kid," Rei then walked over to the stairwell and looked in to see if there was any troops.

"Like I had a choice!" Jedite said in an exasperated voice following Rei up the dimly lit stairs. At the top Rei stood to the side as Jedite opened the door. Rei swooped into the room not even looking if there was an innocent in the room. There was easily 300 fighters on this level. Rei and Jedite quickly took a dive behind a desk.  
"Was there even a desk job in the Nohi group? And why did I not know because if it was the same pay..." Jedite asked noticing this level was set up just like a normal business level. Suddenly guns started shooting at them the metal desk barely holding back the flurry of bullets.

"Just be happy it's here! Or we would have all those bullets in us!?" Rei shouted over at him. Rei quickly looked over the desk for a split second then ducked back down when bullets started flying. Then randomly stuck her arm out and shot her gun, Jedite herd about seven bodies fall, damn her, her aim is so good she doesn't even have to aim.

"How about we split, you go left I go right, meet you at the stairs?" Rei suggested as Jedite grined big and nodded slowly. As much as they make a great team he knows one on one combat very well from his past life. Jedite turned and shot at the fighters in the feet, they fell over in pain and next he shot the row in the knee, that row crumples to the ground opening up the third line then choosing to hang back. Rei on the other hand stepped right out and starting to shoot with both guns clicking out the empty rounds and clocking in new ones in seconds, with her aim and timing she was as good as ten men. They both would shoot and then hang back until they got the the wall, Jedite looked back and noticed how much people were taken out, a few of them groaning in pain still.

"This is going to take a while..." He said under his breath looking out the window and seeing they were just barely a few stories higher.

Lita was happily washing the dishes after another meal with Neflight. She was happy she could still come to his apartment and have date nights, once done with the dishes she walked over to Neflight who was typing on his computer. She looked over his shoulder to see he actually had a star chart on the screen.

"Food not keeping you interested anymore?" She asked, Neflight looked up and smiled to Lita then back to the screen.

"Oh no I get paid to write about food, no way I can loose interest in that but I've noticed modern astronomers haven't discovered some facts I knew when I lived on Earth when Endymiond was Prince. It's just kind of surprising," He said sifting through information like a hacker at 4am eating too much hot pockets.

"So your going to teach the modern astrophysicists a few lessons? Um I would hold back on releasing your findings until you take on royal general duties..." Lita said patting him on the shoulder then walking away.. Neflight nodded to himself, he doesn't have a 'degree' in this and having a food critic suddenly explaining the complexities of dark matter and black holes might be insulting to the current scientists...

What Jedite hated most about all of this was the stairs, really! Why all of these stairs? Haven't they invented enough really cool stuff to make stairs obsolete? They are everywhere, no matter what.. you will find stairs. They made it to the next level, it looked like a training room, padding on the floor with a bunch of long staffs, targets, and general workout gear.  
"Oh thank god we found the martial arts room!" Jedite said in glee as at least 100 martial artist stepped close from the back wall where they were all waiting while more were coming down from ropes suspended from the ceiling. Rei couldn't help but giggle, most under her command would consider this to be the hardest part of this mission, not Jedite, nope, he is gitty as a kid getting cotton candy at the fair. "It's time for this fight to get real fun, as he, Jedite, general of Earth back in the day literally ran into the middle off all the fighters. Rei raised her eyebrow, it's like you told a kid you found out you had a swimming pool in your yard and did a running dive into it.. Rei was a bit more sensible and let the fighters come to her. She fought one to start, then three at once, then five at once. There was no use wasting her time and if they think it's easier for them to take her down 5 at a time she is more then happy to prove them all wrong. Working through the crowed Rei got a second to glimps at Jedite who had the biggest grin in his live fight about 6 at once, walking up one fighter only to smash down and twisting the arm of another guy. These poor martial arts fighters have never seen these moves, and to be honest most of humanity hasn't, some things kind of got lost in history, and Jedites rare form of hand to hand combat might of been one of them. Some were standing back just to watch, maybe learn a technique to fight this crazy man. A guy got fed up and grabbed a bo (long wodden staff for fighting) and rushed Jedite to fight him. That just made Jedite happier, within 5 moves Jedite had the staff and took down the kind man who 'delivered' it to him. There was an autoable grumble in the crowd complaining that this wild man now was more dangerous. Rei just kept on fighting, no one was giving her a bo, which is fine by her, she is much more traditional with her fighting style. Plus it does help that she can give people 3rd degree burns from just just touching her skin. Rei was going through fighters like Serena goes though a bag of doughnuts. Jedite took out his last fighter and dropped the staff looking around,

"I love my job!" he shouted loudly raising the eyebrow of the last fighters tryign to take Rei down, which didn't work well for them. Jedite looked around the level again, a few goans a man lifting his charred arm and then giving up falling back to the ground. Even the banners on the wall were ripped and had burn marks all over them. When they fight, they do it up right, Jedite was quite proud of himself. Rei walked up to Jedite flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked,  
"That was fun, we should move to the next floor, maybe it might be another martial arts room," Rei walked toward the stairs for the next level. Jedite smiled big and scampered after her.

Nohi fighters were flying all over the place many running back to the elevator pushing the button franticly only to realize it wasn't working, who would do such an evil thing.

"786!" Called out Jedite, giving up on his katanas, odd that they would bend after so much kills, and gone back to guns. Which to the Nohi's opinion, liked him better with swords...

"Pfft, I past that number a long time ago," Rei said over her shoulder jabbing her gun into a mans shoulder, amazing she let them get close enough for close combat fighting. "That's just because your use to using guns for longer then me! What happened to the old school way of fighting?" Jedite shot the gun out of a fighters hand.

"The oldest excuse in the book, I had trouble with shooting a gun until I remembered seisha seichū and to train it on a person, not just a target... Worked out well." Rei was speaking of the form in archery where marksmanship is key.

Jedite thought for a second, and let out a sign shooting three targets perfectly, then turning to Rei,  
"That works really well!" all of those 'archery lessons' with Rei really did pay off in their past life. One fighter in the back noticed the odds were actually not in his favor and decided to take the stairs up a level. The deadly dou was already almost to the top of the building and the next level up was a giant 3 story high top level where the main boss was expecting any second a excited winning cheer from his Nohi fighters dragging in the traitors to be punishes. Instead they got the scared soldgier telling them the two had fought through all the odds and made it for the last stand. Taken back the Nohi leader ordered the soldiers to fall back this location, this upper level is the end. He then made his way up to the top of the room to watch from below, since he never got his hands dirty unless he had to...

Down on the floor below Rei and Jedite saw all the fighter retreating.  
"Looks like we have reached the top," Jedite said as all the Nohi finally got to run for their lives. Rei looked out the window and could tell they were near the top of the building. She instantly got out her communicator and dialed up the police to start clearing the building from below, because she knew it would take them a long time and going up to the next level and getting this mission complete shouldn't take a long time.

"Well we can't leave them waiting," Rei said with a smile practically skipping into the stairs to go up to the next level.

Zoicite looked in awe on the 16th floor, he could tell the fighting started here, from all the bodies lying on the ground he could tell Rei and Jedite were here. One of the officers walked in the the mess and rushed to the corner to throw up, the police chief shaking his head at his police force.

"Well this is rather gruesome," the other policemen nodded vigorously at the chefs comment.

"Oh this is nothing compared to Mars and Jedite when they got to go on missions on the Moon, this building is at least 60 levels high? and we are on 15? So they are having the time of their life..." Zoicite put his hand on his hips knowing well he will need to call in the king for this amount of live recovery. He has some powers back but nothing on this level. "I'm going to need the king, prepare a transport unit and the jails. We will have at last one thousand criminals to put in jail," Zoicite said with a sigh.

"Why jail the dead?" the police cheif asked confused.

"Clearly this is the first time," Zoicite patted the Chief on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

Rei and Jedite entered into the large space noticing the high ceiling with the cat walk on the upper edge. In the center stood all the last fighters all lined up standing at attention. The cheeky Nohi General stood there ready to greet Rei and Jedite. The dou looked at each other and nodded, a plan already made.

"So wonderful of you two to joi..." Rei punched the Nohi general in the face and shot him in the chest and Jedite bolted to the left and started scaling his way up to the cat walk to take out all the snipers who were set up trying to take the kill shots. Dodging blullets as he ran and shot a few himself he made it around the building. Rei drove her way into the middle of the fighters ready to take care of these last fighters. Jedite jumped down from the last few steps getting off the higher cat walk area and landed on a fighter. Two big men, twice Jedites size walked to him. Jedite smiles and quickly went into cat and mouse with the big twins.

"I'm done playing," Rei said loudly making Jedite turn to her as one big fighter accidentally punched the other. Rei lifted her hand and smiled, one fighter tried to attack her but suddenly fell over, she tilted her head and all the fighters on the base level suddenly fell over, even Jedite had to step to the side as the two big twins fell over with a large thump. Where did that power of hers come from? That was not in the 'dating a woman from Mars' handbook. Jedite walked over to Rei as they both noticed a side door opened and about twenty men filed out followed by a Nohi general.

"You think you have defeated us, but you haven't even meet our leader yet may I introduce Takashi Hino," said the general as he stepped out of the shadows, his blond hair showing signs of gray in the light, his three piece business suit looked impeccable despite having his whole group be killed off one level at a time. Rei couldn't believe it,

"Dad?!" She said outloud walking up to the fighters, Nohi generals and her father. Jedite was too shocked to talk, did she just say dad? As in father?

"Well well, I should of known my own daughter was behind all of this," said Takashi laughing at his fate.  
"What the hell Dad! Had to make your own little club? You off all people, who had a child born to be a Queen of a planet," Rei said flaming with the fire within her.

"I never asked for you an your friends to take over the world let alone the solar system! I was a politician with my own power, just to be quickly ended by the Queen and her supposable one true power! Humans have power, Earth was fine with out your group and it will be fine when your gone!" He yelled waving his hand for the fighters to attack. Rei was so mad she didn't even look at the fighters, she just stared straight into her fathers eyes and shot all 20 fighters in less then two seconds.

"For a man like you, to give your only child away to her grandfather who you really didn't care for and ever show up but once a year. You don't deserve to be a human let alone a father," Rei said in disgust slowly walking up to the last two men. The general tried pulling out his gun to take out Rei but Jedite shot the gun out of the mans hand and the next shot was to his head.

"As Queen of Mars, Royal advisor of Neo Queen Serenity ruler of this solar system your under arest. Rei reached behind her back and Takashi flenched a little knowing this was his fate, to be killed by his only child who he had disowned and ignored for so long. Rei slapped on some hand cuffs on his wrists. "I'm taking you into custody so you can be charged for all the wrong you have caused," Rei pulled down on handcuffs dragging him to his knees.

Suddenly Zoicite and Endymiond burst in the door for the stairs, clearly just making it to the last level and wanting to find Rei and Jedite. What they didn't plan on seeing was Rei's dad in hand cuffs on his knees his head sunken in bitter regret.

"IT WAS YOUR DAD?!" Endymiond could help but shout pointing at the picture before him.

"Nohi," Zoicite hit his head with his palm, "Nohi is the last name Hino letters in a different order! How did I not see that?" Zoicite went over to Rei and her father.

Jedite on the other hand rushed over to Endymiond and punched him in the arm,  
"what the heck is that for!?" Endymiond said rubbing his arm.

"You tell me Mr Know it all, you think you can get away with borrowing my stuff in a past life and loose it and have me forget!?" Jedite said giving Endymiond another punch.

"Not this again! It was soo long ago Jedite!" Endymiond whined, did all of his generals have something they are mad about? If so lets just leave Kunzite alone. Goodness knows what Endymiond did to his lead general.

"It's fresh in my mind! If you want to blame someone how about you talk to Mercury about this since she is who gave me all of these memories!" Jedite shouted back at Endymiond.

"Leave Ami out of this," Zoicite said over his shoulder calmly, only half paying attention to the two idiots conversation.

"Well you have your memories back already so technically it's Rei's fault!" Endymiond counter replied to Jedites accusation to Ami's scientific breakthrough.

It was Rei's turn to react to the two squabbling grown men, "Actually Jedite kissed me first so, it's technically his fault," she said tonelessly, it was hard talking to Zoicite with these two grown up tolders squabbling right after a major fight.

"Way to be on my side honey..." Jedite crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Honey? Is this man your lover?" Takashi suddenly spoke up looking up to his daughter and then to the blond man who was fighting with the King. Rei gave him the coldest glare she could muster and then without any hesitation punched Takashi in the face rendering the man unconscious and promptly leaving the room.

"She has been wanting to do that since she was eleven..." Endymiond said as the generals fell silent... Clearly this mission was more about Rei finally being able to punch her dad in the face then her defeating any evil, maybe Rei won't yell at Ami after all...

AN: Thank you for reading! Next story in this series is Mina.


End file.
